Lord of the Emeralds: Friendship of the Emerald
by Sonic86
Summary: A twisted version of the Lord of the Rings story with Sonic characters. (Completed)
1. The Chaotic Emerald

It is the 31st Century  
and mankind is once again at war...  
  
The battlefields are dominated by  
huge robotic war machines known as battlemechs...  
  
Piloting these awesome weapons of war are the   
men and women,   
the elite of the elite.  
  
They are known as  
Mechwarriors...  
  
But we're not on the subject today...   
  
This is not a downer on the Lord of the Rings series. This is just a comedy version of it with the Sonic the Hedgehog Characters. I do not own any Sonic characters or anything related to them. Also, I'm trying to keep this as close to the Sonic games as possible, (history of characters and past happenings), but some things might be different in this fic.  
  
At an unknown time, at an unknown place, for an unknown reason, an unknown being created something that was well known... The Chaos Emeralds. Each Chaos Emerald possessed a great amount of power. The Master Emerald was also created to balance these powers and neutralize them if the powers of chaos ever turned uncontrollable. But another was created. Created by the professor, Gerald Robotnik, out of hatred and anger. For after loosing his granddaughter, Maria, he forged the one emerald of power to have his revenge. This emerald would control the seven others and whoever possessed them and became known as the Chaotic Emerald. One prison guard discovered what the professor was doing and tried to stop him. The professor now had to go through another trial, but the emerald turned up missing. The same prison guard that had turned him in had taken it for himself. For his fate was sealed one day while walking near the docks. Evil, bad, naughty and other bad things thieves ambushed him. As they struggled, the Chaotic Emerald was lost in the water and sank. Facts turned into truth, truth turned into evidence, evidence led to lawsuits, lawsuits led to evictions, evictions turned into family court.  
  
One day, the creature, Big the Cat, was fishing down on the docks. His line snagged onto something and reeled his line in. Upon founding the emerald, he took it back to Ancient Ruins with him. For unhealthy and unclean extendede life of more than fifty years it poisoned his mind, in short, made him a psycho. He named it, Froggy, for he thinks it is his best friend. Then one day, the emerald abandoned Big, for it has a will of its own. But something happened that the emerald did not intend; it fell into a big pile of poop. Then it was found by a chao by the name of Booboo Luggage. Upon hearing the tormented screams from Big for his lost friend, the chao quickly left with the emerald. 


	2. Old Friends

Sonic lay in a hammock, finishing up his favorite comic book, 'Sonic the Hedgehog!'  
  
"Guess I'd better be heading back..." Sonic said as he finished the last page. He leaned over to get off the hammock, but proved difficult to get off. Sonic twisted and turned. He finally stood up and went to jump, but the hammock spun over, causing Sonic to fall on his face. Spitting out grass and dirt, Sonic rose to his feet. He wiped his mouth and started off towards the road. He stopped and looked both ways before crossing.  
  
"Remember Kiddies, look both ways before crossing the road." Sonic says. No car was in sight for miles. Sonic began walking across the road, when a car smashed him into the ground. "The...Pain..." he muttered. He got back up and began running along the road. He passed a sign that read the next turn was to the Neutral Chao Garden. The turn was coming up. It headed straight into the forest, where the Garden was concealed. Sonic turned sharply and suddenly tripped over something. Sonic fell on his face and slid across the ground, filling his mouth with more dirt and grass. He couched up more dirt and grass and turned around. There was Shadow the Hedgehog with his leg extended out on the road.  
  
"So..." Shadow said grinning.  
  
"I found you! Faker!" Sonic yelled, pointing his finger at him as he returned to his feet. Shadow raised an eyebrow. Sonic then suddenly could keep a straight face. Shadow looked confused as Sonic burst out in laughter.  
  
"What is so humorous?" Shadow said coolly. Sonic calmed down and looked at him.  
  
"We're supposed to laugh at this part, duh!" Sonic said.  
  
"I don't see why."  
  
"Just do it!" They both started laughing like they heard the funniest joke in the world. Sonic soon stopped while Shadow continued. "Not that long Shadow..." Shadow stopped abruptly glared at Sonic.  
  
"So, where are you headed?" Shadow asked  
  
"The Neutral Chao Garden. Hey, your can come with me."  
  
"Alright." Sonic and Shadow started walking down the road towards the garden.  
  
"What happened?" Shadow looked over to Sonic. "You know, after the we battled that prototype."  
  
"I fell into the atmosphere. It was very, very hot."  
  
"How did you survive?"  
  
"I didn't, I still had one extra life."  
  
"I see... What have you been doing all this time?"  
  
"Exploring the world, you would be amazed of how much this place looks like New Zealand." As they entered the garden, Sonic stopped and looked around.  
  
"You're right!" Sonic said, " It does look like New Zealand." They ventured into the garden and passed housing that each chao lived in.  
  
"Where did all this come from?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I think they built them, but I'm not sure." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. Then, a bunch of newborn chao rushed up to Shadow chanting his name.  
  
"They can talk too?" Shadow asked startled.  
  
"Yeah, kinda missed when that happened too." Sonic said scratching his head. Now the chao were in a complete circle, surrounded Shadow.  
  
"Show us a trick, Shadow." Each one said after another. Shadow had a scared, panicky look on his face as they drew closer to him. Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Chaos Control!" he yelled and disappear in a flash of energy. As the light faded, Sonic was now in his place.  
  
"Shadow!" Sonic yelled. Shadow was now on the outside of the circle. The chao then clapped and cheered and wanted more. They moved in on Sonic now, like little chao zombies. "They're closing in, I need air." Sonic choked as he fell to his knees. Shadow reached over them and pulled Sonic out of the circle. "Oh, thanks Shadow." They fled from the chao and raced towards the hill. They stopped at the top of the hill and looked to see a very tall hill.  
  
"Where did you say my chao was?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Up there." Sonic pointed to the small house on the top of the hill. "You go ahead, I'm going to meet up with Tails."  
  
"Alright." Sonic dashed off while Shadow started up the hill. Hours went by as Shadow tried to reach the top. The winding road went forever upward. Shadow looked over the edge to see he was very high up. "I don't remember it being this high..." He then looked up towards the house. It seemed as far as it was before. Shadow collapsed from exhaustion. Upon reopening his eyes, something on the hillside, if it is even a hill anymore. There were to round objects sticking out of the wall. Shadow got to his feet and examined. They both had arrows on them, pointing in different directions: up and down. He pressed the one that had the arrow that pointed up. The ground trembled as the wall split opened. Two pieces of rock wall slid into the mountain and then apart from each other. Light poured through the cracks. Finally, the trembles calmed down, the wall stopped moving and a little bell went off. Now what stood before Shadow was something was very unexpected:  
  
An elevator! Shadow entered the small rectangular prism, and pressed the 'Top Floor' button. The elevator zoomed up and stopped, the little bell went off once more and the doors opened. Shadow exited and walked up to the little house. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away! I don't like salesmen, relatives, bus drivers, taxi drivers, anything that smells or anything for that matter!" A squeaky voice came from inside.  
  
"And what about old friends who burned up in the atmosphere a year ago?" Shadow asked.  
  
"None of those either, they get ash on my carpet!"  
  
"Open up!" Shadow bang on the door. The door opened a second later revealing a little dark chao.  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"Booboo Luggage?"  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"Booboo Luggage?"  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"Booboo Luggage?"  
  
"SHADOW!"  
  
"BOOBOO LUGGAGE!" The chao ran up to him and hugged him. Shadow knelt down and petted him.  
  
"Your back!" Booboo yelled in joy.  
  
"Yes..." Shadow said. 


	3. Booboo Luggage

"Come in..." Booboo said as he went inside. Shadow went to enter, but biffed his head on the low doorframe. He rubbed his head and ducked below the entrance, watching the frame closely, making sure not to hit it.  
  
"Would you like some chao fruit?" Booboo asked from somewhere in the house.  
  
"That would be fine..." Shadow was inside now and closed the door. He turned and walked forward, but hit his head again. This time on a low ceiling frame. He backed up and hit the back of his head on another frame. He stopped and rubbed both sides of his head. He tried again and managed to make it to the main room. It held a fireplace and a large, but short wooden table. On the table was a map. Shadow walked over and picked it up. The entire chao racecourse was mapped out on the sheet of paper. It labeled the requirements of certain areas and how much should be needed.  
  
'I should sneak up behind and scare him.' Shadow thought to himself. He crept passed the fireplace, watching the door to the kitchen. He smacked his head against another frame from not paying attention in front of him and landed on his ass. He also landed on a few thumbtacks, causing him to bounce up in the air (like cartoon characters) and squished himself into the ceiling.  
  
"Do you want...?" Booboo stopped at the sight of the empty room. Then Shadow came crashing down on the ground. Booboo became startled and back away a little. Shadow turned to him with a tear in his eye and said:  
  
"Just the fruit would be fine." Booboo went back into the kitchen as Shadow stood up. He whimpered every time he pulled a thumbtack out of his rear as he walked to the table.  
  
After a few minutes of talking, Shadow had found out the resent events that have happened since his disappearance.  
  
"I'm telling you, it gets boring around here." Booboo said.  
  
"Why is that?" Shadow asked.  
  
"This place is so...so..."  
  
"Neutral?" Shadow finished the sentence.  
  
"Yes." Booboo shivered at the thought, being the dark chao that he is.  
  
"Then you do plan on leaving?"  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"What about Sonic?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's become very attached to you."  
  
"Screw him, he pets me too much." Shadow raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When you plan to return?" he asked  
  
"I need time to write my story, finish the drawings I started when I was in the Chao Kindergarten. I think I'll never..."  
  
Later that night, Shadow and Booboo were outside, sitting on the edge of the hill, smoking a joint.  
  
"Ah, the finest weed in New Zealand." Booboo said as he took another puff. He blew out the smoke forming a little person in the air.   
  
"Watch this..." Shadow said as he took a rather large intake and blew out some smoke as well. It formed a hedgehog, not resembling anyone in particular. The hedgehog turned its head towards the person and 'walked' over took it. It mean, beady eyes turned angry and started beating the crap out of it. There was nothing left, but a pile of smoke with the hedgehog jumping up in down in celebration.  
  
"Shadow, this will be a night to remember."  
  
"Ah, I'll believe it when I remember it..." Shadow muttered. 


	4. Chaos Control?

The sky lit up as fireworks exploded in mid-air and Shadow was the guest of honor. The party that Sonic and Tails had planned only ten minutes ago was for Shadow's return. Shadow sat on top of the table of a bench to see over everyone and watched all the chao in the mosh pit while they listened to rock music. Tails was sitting a few benches down from him, watching the crowd as well. Sonic emerged from the crowd, which was odd because he is taller than most chao, and sat next to tails.  
  
"Why aren't you partying?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I might get hurt, or hurt one of them..." Tails responded.  
  
"No you won't. Look how careful I've been."  
  
"I've seen you jump on and knock six chao around so far."  
  
"See? You just to be more careful then me." Sonic grabbed Tails by his tails and flung him into the pit as he screamed for help. Sonic the jumped of the table on the bench and did yelling 'charge' as he jumped in to join the fray. Shadow shook his head, thinking how stupid they were acting and went back to drinking his soda. Suddenly, an explosion happened next to the stage. Everyone turned to see two chao covered in soot, blinking their eyes. Soon after, everyone settled down and the music stopped. The battered and bruised Sonic and Tails sat on the seat in front of Shadow as Booboo started to climb up on three benches stacked on each other so he could be seen by everyone. After a very exhausting climb and falling a few times, he made.  
  
"I have something to say!" Booboo yelled. "Fellow Chao, and a hedgehog and a two-tailed, deformed fox..." Everyone began to laugh, including Sonic and Shadow.  
  
"Hey!" Tails yelled. "I'm not deformed, I'm gifted." This caused everyone to laugh harder.  
  
"I would like to welcome back, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Booboo continued.  
  
"YAY!" Everyone said.  
  
"Who is welcome to here anytime."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"And we hope that he will not fall into the atmosphere, burn up and disappear again!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Even though he has only arrived, I must leave..."  
  
"YA...wha?" Shadow smiled, but Sonic and Tails had a more concerned look on their face.  
  
"I, um... have to leave you now. I hate all of you, yes even you with the very large eyes." Booboo pointed at a random chao in the audience. Then placed his hands, arms or whatever, behind his back. "I'm going now, goodbye, and I hope you die a very painful death in the future."  
  
Suddenly, rings of light formed around him, spinning and moving radically around him. He began to glow and then light flashed in every direction. The rings shrank and collapsed as the light dimmed. Booboo was gone. Everyone stared wide-eyed and gasped in horror.  
  
"Is that what... chaos control is?" Sonic asked aloud. Shadow gasped and poored his soda on Sonic's head.  
  
"You idiot, that's my line!" He yelled at Sonic. Then Shadow looked to were Booboo was and wandered, 'Was it really chaos control?' 


	5. Booboo's Leave

Booboo house on the hill stood on the hill, which is ironic because it is on a hill. The front door was closed and the elevator was left untouched. Rings of energy spread out from a point, changing erratically in size and speed. Light flashed multiple times and Booboo appeared in mid-air. The rings vanished and the light dimmed leaving only the dark chao. He looked around and below him.  
  
"Uh-oh..." He fell and landed and got his head stuck in the ground. He pulled his head out and said: "I didn't want to come here. Oh well, I could grab some stuff and then leave." Booboo opened the door and entered his house. He put the emerald back to... where ever it came from in the first place. He entered the main room and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"I bet you think that was clever don't you." Booboo jumped back from the fright and realized who it was. Shadow stood in the corner, rubbing his forehead in pain.  
  
"How the hell did you get here?" Booboo said.  
  
"You forget I have a Chaos Emerald as well. There are only seven of them on this planet and none of them should be used lightly." Shadow responded.  
  
"What could happen, the end of the world?"  
  
"It's happened before." Shadow responded as Booboo started packing his things.  
  
"What happens to your place after you leave?"  
  
"You or Sonic could have it. I don't care; I'm not coming back..." Booboo said as he entered the kitchen to get some chao fruit. Shadow followed him and hit his head again on a ceiling frame.  
  
"And the emerald?" Shadow asked, staring angrily at the low ceiling frame.  
  
"Since you have one, Sonic should get this one. Don't you think?" Shadow lightly snapped his fingers lightly to himself.  
  
"Uh, fine with me... Where is it?"  
  
"On the table there." Shadow turned to the table to see nothing.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Booboo pulled it out of the unknown place where he keeps them and showed it to Shadow. "Well, anyways I have to be going." Booboo hurried to the door and opened it with his gear wrapped up and tied to a stick over his shoulder.  
  
"Booboo... The emerald..." Shadow got on his hands and knees and crawl on the floor over to Booboo so he wouldn't hit his head anymore. Booboo turned to Shadow as he stood up, only to bang his head on the ceiling. "Is it so hard to give it up?"  
  
"No, I mean yes, no wait! Can I use a lifeline?"  
  
"Sorry, but you used up all of them."  
  
"But it's precious to me... It's mine..." Booboo said.  
  
"Precious?" Shadow whispered. "I've heard something like that before, like in a movie or something. Oh well." He shrugged his shoulders. Shadow held out his hand, very low to the ground. "Come on Booboo, give me the emerald." Booboo held it out over Shadow's and let the emerald fall out of his fingerless hand. As Shadow watched it fall, a familiar sense came over him. He closed his eyes, but he could still see the emerald. The area around him changed into a metallic room full of rust. Shadow quickly pulled his hand away and the emerald crashed into the ground. Booboo watched it roll awhile and finally left the house. Shadow followed after him. Booboo stopped and turned around.  
  
"You know, I finally came up with an ending for my book: and Shadow was a dumbass..." With that the little chao left and started down the road, humming the garden tune.  
  
"Great! Now that tune's going to be stuck in my head all day." Shadow said as he reentered the house. Then biffed his head again knocking him out. 


	6. Pondering

Shadow woke up humming the chao garden tune.  
  
"Argh! I knew it." He said, rising to his feet. It was still dark; he couldn't have been out long. His eyes fell on the emerald. He walked up to it with caution, making sure not to hit his head this time. He bent down on one knee and reached out to grab it. Suddenly, Gerald Robotnik's face, flashed before his eyes. Shadow jumped back, hitting his head on the door frame. Shadow entered the main room and put on a maroon colored robe and a green tie. He sat down and pulled out a pipe. He put it in his mouth and began to ponder on the subject.  
  
"Precious..." He muttured. He blew into the pipe and bubbles came floating out. "The one emerald... Cake... Ice Cream... Maria..."  
  
"Booboo!" Sonic's voice was heard from outside. He burst though the door and saw the emerald on the ground. He picked it up and walked it over to Shadow. "Where's Booboo??? He's gone, hasn't he? He always said he would. Just wait 'til I get my hands on him..." Sonic said angrily. Shadow turned to see Sonic holding the emerald.  
  
"Oh, Booboo's emerald, he's gone to stay in the dark chao garden. Shadow took up a small bag off the table and had Sonic place the emerald inside it. He threw it into a safe that was underneath the table and slammed the door and spun the combination key. Shadow pulled out the safe and picked it up and put it in another safe against the wall. Shadow wrapped it tightly with a rope and then pulled out a large chain and wrapped it up and locked the two ends together with a padlock. Shadow took out a tape roller and made an X out of yellow tape that read: 'DO NOT CROSS' He then turned to Sonic and said, "It is now yours."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." He gave a smile and Sonic raised an eye-brow.  
  
"I must go." Shadow turned and went for the door, but hit his head on a ceiling frame and falling down... again.  
  
"But you just got here." Shadow rose to his feet with his eyes spinning slowly in his head.  
  
"I must seek answers..." He continued heading for the door. He ducked quickly and watched the ceiling frame go by and ended up banging his head against the next one.  
  
"Answers to what?"  
  
"To questions that need answering." Shadow stopped at the door and turned to Sonic.  
  
"What questions?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I hit my head so many times I can't remember my name..." He answered.  
  
"It's Shadow!"  
  
"Yes, oh course, it's all coming together." Shadow yelled. "Sonic don't speak of the emerald and let nobody get to it, understand?" Sonic nodded and Shadow spun around to leave, but yet again he smashed his forehead on the door frame. 


	7. Library Visit

Smoke rose high in the desolate lands of Angel Island. Hundreds of robotic warriors guarded every inch of the isle that hovered in the atmosphere. In the center of this island held the remarkable Master Emerald. Distant cries could be heard in the distance from the shrine:  
  
"Flowers!!!" And another shortly after, "Baggage!!!" Then a liquid substance drew from the lake. It crawled to the edge and dripped off the edge, falling toward earth.   
  
Meanwhile...  
Shadow ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran until he came to an old castle. There were many people inside. He asked one for directions to a library and they took him to it. He dung through countless books and read through them at one of the desks. Finally, while reading through the dictionary, he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Yes, I found the definition to melancholy!" Shadow yelled dramatically. The librarian walked over and slapped him in the back of the head.  
  
"SSSHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
"That word has haunted me ever since Rouge said that on the ship that day and now I know what it means." Shadow whispered quietly. Then began placing the books back into their proper places. He picked the last book, which held very old documents inside, and spilled them over the table. Shadow sighed and began stuffing them back into the book. One document in particular caught his eye, it read:  
  
The year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finder the Ring of Power:  
  
It has come to me. The one Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my Kingdom. All those in my bloodline should be bound to its fate for I will risk not hut to the Ring. It is...  
  
Shadow heard someone clearing his throat in front of him. He looked up from the document to see an elderly man with a beard and long hair that resembled a color of gray. He was dressed in a robe and a pointed hat that were also gray.  
  
"I believe that is mine..." He said as he leaned over on his oak staff to hold out his hand. Shadow handed it to him. "Thanks, um..."  
  
"Shadow..."  
  
"Oh, I was going to say Sonic..." He muttered as he turned walked away. "Sonic, Shadow, start with an S... same last name... look alike..." Shadow angrily got up and left.  
  
Later...  
A chao was watering his garden with his watering pale when the water started rising out of it. It took the form of Chaos.  
  
"Flowers... Baggage..." it gargled in a watery tone.  
  
"I have plenty of flowers here." The chao said innocently. Chaos eyes grew bright yellow, and the chao back up towards the door. "There's no Baggage, but there is a Luggage, up on that hill." The chao pointed and Chaos turned into his liquid form and went up the garden hose. 


	8. Shadow in the Past

Sonic and Tails emerged from the local chao bar. Tails was wasted and Sonic was helping him up the hill. As they arrived in front of Booboo's house, Tails stopped.  
  
"Don't worry Sonic! I can go the rest of the way!" He yelled in a courageous tone.  
  
"You sure?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah... Watch this!" Tails' tails spun in a circular motion. He lifted off the ground and started heading in the direction of his place. "See."  
  
"Tails! Watch out for that that..." Tails smashed into a very tall tree. "Oooooo, tree!" Tails slid down the tree and landed on the ground sound asleep. "I'll get him in the morning..." Sonic walked up to the house, unknown that he was being watched from the inside. He opened the door and saw the safe was opened and papers were sprawled everywhere. A hand reached out of the darkness and went to grab his shoulder, but Sonic started for the window. The hand reached around looking for him. It snapped its fingers and merged back into the darkness. Sonic looked out the window to see if anyone was around. He started to close it, but heard a thud in the kitchen. Sonic entered the kitchen to see only a beam of light coming from the window. He entered the rays and looked up into the moon. The hand came out of the darkness behind him once more and grabbed Sonic's shoulder. Sonic turned around very slowly and...  
  
(At that moment...)  
In China, farmers were seeding their crops when Sonic's ear piercing, girly scream, shrieked throughout the land.  
  
"Sonic calm down, it's me." Shadow said. Sonic let out a sigh of relief. "Now, where is it? Is it safe?"  
  
"Is what safe?"  
  
"The emerald you twit!" Sonic left the kitchen and went into the back room. Meanwhile, Shadow built a fire to light the room. He looked out the window for anyone around while lighting the candles on the table. Sonic came out with a large chest in his arms. He placed it in front of the fireplace. Shadow walked over and watched Sonic open it from behind. Shadow heard a rustling of the leaves and whirled around, hitting his head on the ceiling frame. He fell backward, pushing Sonic into the trunk and the lid snapped closed, locking him in there.  
  
"Shadow! HELP!" He yelled from inside.  
  
"What's the combination?"  
  
"I don't know, I never locked it before..." Shadow looked up for something open it. There in the corner stood a torch blower. Shadow grabbed it and returned to the chest.  
  
"Hold on, Sonic." Shadow turned the nozzle and could hear the gas leaking out. Shadow reached looked around for some matches to light it, but could not find any. Shadow wandered into the kitchen and looked around. Soon he disappeared around the corner.  
  
"What's that I smell?" Sonic muttered from inside the box.  
  
(Outside of the House) A few seconds went by... BOOOOOOOOM!!! The windows lit up and then smoke drizzled out of the frames. Shadow stood in the main room, covered in black and blinking wildly.  
  
"Shadow hurry, I'm running out of air!" Sonic yelled. He shook himself off and looked around. A crowbar was on the mantle. Shadow grabbed it and pried the chest open. He looked in to see Sonic with a black look on his face, twitching. "Dark... No room... walls keeping closing in..." he muttered.  
  
"Sonic snapped out of it!" Shadow picked him up by his shoulder and shook him violently. Sonic snapped back to reality and grabbed the fur on Shadow's chest with both arms.  
  
"It was horrible. I was dark, cramped and cold. The walls seemed to close in on you as your went further. It was like, Pandora's Box, on smaller..." Shadow slapped him in the face and dropped him on the ground.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself man." Sonic got up and looked at Shadow. "Get the emerald!" Sonic reached in and pulled out the bag. Shadow took it away and threw it in the fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sonic reached in and pulled it, burning his hands. Sonic dropped it and blew on his hands. Shadow picked it up and threw it back in there. Sonic reached in again and reclaimed it.  
  
"Stop that!" Shadow yelled as he threw it back into the fire. Sonic looked around and picked up some tongs, and grabbed the emerald with them. He pulled it out and held it upright.  
  
"Aha!" Sonic yelled. The emerald slipped out of the tongs. Sonic dropped them and caught it. Sonic yelled in pain from holding the hot emerald. Steam rose as it cooked his hand. He traded hands and blew on the one that was burning. Suddenly he looked at the emerald to see it burning his other hand to. Sonic yelled and traded hands again. This process went on for a while. Finally, Shadow got up and filled a pail of water and dumped it on Sonic's hands, making a sizzling sound. Sonic let out a long sigh. They were now black and charred.  
  
"Sonic look at it. Do you see anything?" Shadow asked as he stared out the window with his arms crossed.  
  
"No." Shadow sighed.  
  
"Wait!" Sonic said. "It says, 'Maybe.'" Shadow turned around to see Sonic holding an 8 ball. "Now it says, 'Yes.'"  
  
"THE EMERALD, SONIC!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"Oh..." Sonic picked up the emerald. "It says, 'Rub me.'" Shadow turned around to see Sonic rubbing the emerald with his hand. Words on the brim of the emerald appeared before Sonic's eyes and began to glow. "I can't read what it says."  
  
"I can..." Shadow could see the reflection of the words glowing on Sonic's face. "Turn it very slowly." The words that ran across Sonic's face were:  
  
'One emerald to control them all, one emerald to flash pretty lights, one emerald to for the ultimate chaos control.'  
  
"Sonic, this is the Chaotic Emerald."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was there..." Shadow sat down at the table staring at it. Sonic sat across from hit and set the emerald on the table. "I was there when he created it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gerald Robotnik..." Sonic's eyes widened.  
  
"After I was created, his said his revenge would not be complete until he had some Pop-Tarts..."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Oh, that's a different story. He created this to ensure his revenge. I watched him work on it and it seem the more he did, the madder he went. I knew it contained too much power for even me to control. I asked him to stop, but it seemed like I wasn't there. He finished it and on that same day, one of the security guards found out what he was doing. I hid while they struggled for it. The professor lost and I saw the emerald fall to the ground. After that, the memories of Maria haunted me that day. You see, Sonic..." Shadow looked up to see Sonic snoring in his chair. Shadow picked up an apple from the fruit basket and threw it at him. It hit him in the forehead.  
  
"Yes, evil emerald, professor... lost fight." Sonic said as he yawned.  
  
"Pay attention!" Shadow yelled. They heard whispers from the emerald. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and back to the emerald.  
  
"Anyway, what..." Sonic was interrupted by the whispers again. "What should(whispers)... What(whispers)...Wha(whispers)...Wh...(whispers)...W(whispers). STOP THAT!" Sonic paused a minute. "What should we do with it?"  
  
"It must be destroyed." Shadow said dramatically.  
  
"That takes to long." Sonic snatched up the emerald. "We'll hide it here nobody knows it here, do they?" Shadow got up from his feet slowly. "Do they? Shadow..."  
  
"I looked everywhere for Big the Cat, but the enemy got him first."  
  
"They tortured him, didn't they? And he knows it's here."  
  
"No, they gave him fish and a brand new set of fishing rods for the information. The screams weren't from terror, but of happiness."  
  
"Take it, Shadow! Take it, far away!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"No, Sonic." Shadow said calmly.  
  
"Take it, please."  
  
"I won't take it." Sonic drew closer to him, causing Shadow to back up.  
  
"Please, I beg of you."  
  
"I will not, get away."  
  
"Will you take it here or there?"  
  
"I will not take it anywhere! I do not want that cursed thing, now go away and let me be." Shadow broke out for a run out the door, watching Sonic gain on him. Not watching where he was going, Shadow smacked his head on the frame, knocking him flat on his back. Sonic lean over him and held something in both hands.  
  
"Will you take it with some Advil? Or maybe with some Tylenol?"  
  
"I do not want it don't you see, now go away and let me be!" Shadow got up and ran outside and down the hill. A cargo box sat at the foot of the hill. One of the sides burst open revealing Sonic holding the emerald.  
  
"Will you take it in a box, or maybe with a fox?" Sonic stepped aside to reveal a hot hedgehog chick wearing very revealing clothing.  
  
"I will not take it in that box, but even though I like that fox. I will not take it don't you see, for its powers will curse me." Shadow took out his Chaos Emerald and threw in straight up in the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled as he caught it. Shadow warped down to the river that ran through the neutral garden. Shadow saw a boat and jumped in it. He covered himself with a tarp and pretended to be cargo. "Sonic will never find me here..."  
  
"Hello, Shadow!" Sonic's voice said next to him. Shadow removed the tarp to see him, now his situation is turning grim. (Oh, great now I'm doing it...)  
  
"Will you take it in this very boat? Or with this complimentary coat? But act now and see, you could win a free music CD."  
  
"AAAARRRGH!" Shadow yelled and dashed away. For how Sonic could find him left Shadow in dismay. Shadow ran far and wide, wondering where he could hide. That fact the Sonic was near, played on Shadow's fright and fear. Soon came up fast, a building, a barn! Shadow entered and hid in the hay, where it felt very warm. Shadow peek out to see, and thought 'Is Sonic going to find me'. (This rhyming stuff hurts my head.) The barn door opened with a loud squeak as Sonic looked in for a quick peek. Shadow dug himself farther in the hay, so Sonic would not find him, not even the next day. Suddenly, something grabbed his arm, and Shadow felt he was going to be harmed.  
  
"Would you take in this barn today? With this soft and warm hay?" Shadow scream just got up to his feet, knowing that he lost to Sonic in defeat.  
  
"Fine, here..." Shadow held out his hand to take the emerald, but Sonic kept it.  
  
"Nah! I wouldn't have made you take it if you didn't want to. I just wanted to play this Dr. Seuss game. Shadow fell over.  
  
Later, Sonic and Shadow arrive back at the house and began packing for Sonic's trip.  
  
"You must leave and head to Station Square. Go to the hotel." Shadow explained.  
  
"Why there?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I will meet you there."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To see Dr. Eggman, if anyone knows Gerald Robotnik more than me, it would be him." Sonic finished packing and tied the emerald up in the same bag. He took a longer piece of string and fastened it to the bag and hung it around his neck. "Hmm... I always thought I'd be the one to destroy it..." Shadow ginned.  
  
"Looks like I got to it first." Sonic also grinned. There was a ruffle outside, in the bushes below the window.  
  
"Duck!"  
  
"Where?" Sonic looked around. "Oh!" He dropped to the ground looking around wildly. Shadow crept up to the window and picked up a stone that was on the table. He chucked it outside and heard it hit something.  
  
"Oww!" A mysterious voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Shadow yelled out.  
  
"Nobody!" The voice said.  
  
"Then who's talking?" Then no reply. Shadow looked around and saw a large bowl on the mantle. He picked it up and chucked it outside, hearing break apart on something.  
  
"Oooowwww! Stop that."  
  
"Reveal yourself!" Shadow bellowed.  
  
"Never!" Shadow picked up a very large monkey wrench and chucked it out the window. A metal clank came ringing back. Shadow reached over the ledge and pulled Tails into the house.  
  
"It's you!" Shadow yelled as he threw Tails onto the table. "You were eavesdropping!"  
  
"No, I wasn't! I only followed guys around all night hearing about some emerald created by Gerald Robotnik that'll cause the end of the world."  
  
"Damn it, Miles!"  
  
"HEY!" Tails yelled at Shadow. "I nobody calls me that!" Shadow gave an extremely dangerous look at Tails. "Except you Shadow, you can call me anything you want, at least nothing... unnatural."  
  
"No, I have a better idea." Shadow had a very cruel grin on his face.'  
  
It was now morning and the three traveled to the edge of the neutral garden. Actually, Sonic along as Shadow had a held Tails' hand, dragging him along. They stopped in a clearing and Shadow faced the two.  
  
"Is it safe?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Well, duh..." Sonic said looking in the small sack. "We just left the... AAH! It's gone!" Shadow's eyes widened. Then Shadow begun looking around frantically, but Sonic just stood there.  
  
"Sonic, help me look for it!" Shadow said.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic could no longer keep a straight face. "It's alright, I have it right here..." Shadow knocked Sonic aside his head.  
  
"This is serious!"  
  
"Okay, okay, sheesh..." Sonic said something under his breath, but Shadow couldn't hear.  
  
"Now, never use the Chaotic Emerald. Gerald's forces will be drawn to its energy. Stay out of sight and lay low." Sonic and Tails nodded and they went they're separate ways.  
  
"Tails! Get back here!" Sonic yelled. Sonic ran and grabbed him by his Tails.  
  
"But I don't wanna go." He wined.  
  
"We have to..."  
  
"Oh, al right." Sonic and Tails travel across the large plains, waterfalls and grasslands. They were entering a farmer's field when Tails stopped suddenly falling behind Sonic. Sonic turned to see Tails looking around the field.  
  
"Tails? What is it?" Sonic asked.  
  
"You know, this place looks a lot like New Zealand." Sonic chuckled and they continued on, unaware of a follower that was dripping wet... 


	9. Eggman of the Space Colony ARK

Sorry if you couldn't read Chapter 8 very well. I found out that the type of font I was using doesn't show up on some browsers. I fixed so it does now, so you can read Chapter 8 if you didn't get to.  
  
The space colony ARK was in high orbit over Earth, Dr. Eggman was walking around inside.  
  
"Where the hell is that one room?" He asked, frustrated. "I always seem to get lost!" Dr. Eggman started down another hall, opening doors and peaking inside looking in for the correct room. "Nope...Nope...Nope...Nope...Nope...Oh, sorry miss!" Eggman slammed the door and leaned against it, panting hard. Shadow emerged from the door down the hall.  
  
"There you are!" Shadow said as he walked up to him.  
  
"Ah, so the great Shadow the Hedgehog is here." Eggman said. "What is it my friend?"  
  
"I have something to tell you." Shadow explained to Eggman the finding of the Chaotic Emerald and where it was hidden all this time while they walked around the ARK. "And that's the whole story..."  
  
"Are you sure? You are absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes, it was in the chao garden all those years."  
  
"You and the others love has blinded you, Shadow."  
  
"No, I can still see fine." Eggman sweatdropped. "We still have time, if we act quickly."  
  
"Time? What time do we have?" They entered a room resembling a bar. They sat down and ordered a round of drinks.  
  
"My grandfather's forces are growing, Shadow. He has taken control of G.U.N.'s forces and continues to grow. I found that my grandfather's spirit is still alive and from within his fortress he sight sees through cloud, earth fire and little fury things." Shadow looked around like he was being watched. "You know what I'm talking about, his face. Bald, Shiny and quite handsome I should say. And soon he will have enough forces to attack the planet."  
  
"You know of this?" Shadow grabbed Eggman's shirt and said, "Tell me, I must know how you know."  
  
(Cut's to a different room)  
"A crystal ball? You used a crystal ball?" Shadow asked as if it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. "Cool..."  
  
"Yes, it's quite useful." Eggman said.  
  
"Wait, isn't it dangerous to use one, because other people with other crystal balls can see the other people that are using the other crystal balls?"  
  
"Err... Um... Sure... But why should we be afraid to use it?" Eggman scratched his head.  
  
"We don't know who might be watching." Shadow picked up a large cloth and covered. As he felt it with his hand through his glove and the cloth, Gerald's face flashed before his eyes. Shadow took his hand away quickly, thought a moment and then touched it again. Gerald's face flashed once again. Then Shadow kept doing this over and over again.  
  
"Shadow, stop playing around!"  
  
"Sorry..." Eggman sat in a chair that was there as Shadow turned to face him.  
  
"His forces are moving quickly. Chaos is under his power and has left his fortress."  
  
"Chaos?"  
  
"He will find the Chaotic Emerald and kill the one who carries it."  
  
"Sonic..." Shadow turned to leave, but the door closed. Shadow turned back to Eggman and started out another. It closed as well. Shadow ran to another door and it closed. Then another and another and another andanother andanother andanotherandanotherandanother. Shadow stopped, panting.  
  
"Did you think that blue hedgehog could contend with the will of my grandfather? Nobody can..." Shadow turned to Eggman. "We must join with him, Shadow. Join me on the dark side."  
  
"Never, you killed my father."  
  
"No, Shadow! I am your father!"  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Shadow fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. "Wait a minute, I don't have a father."  
  
"We must join with him, my friend." Shadow got to his feet and walked up to Eggman.  
  
"Tell me, "friend," (Shadow did the quote things with his fingers), since when did the great scientist abandon his brain for stupidity.  
  
"Today!" Eggman pulled out a gun with a lightning bolt symbol on it and shot at Shadow. Bolts of electricity pushed Shadow against the wall and pinned him there, shocking him. Eggman let go of the trigger and let Shadow fall to the ground. Shadow got up and revved up a spin dash and shot himself at Eggman. They collided and Eggman went flying backward.  
  
"I'm out of here." Shadow muttered. He pulled out his Chaos Emerald. Then there was a tapping at his shoulder. He turned to see a very small robotic hand connected to a very long pipe. It snatched the Chaos Emerald from his hand. "Hey, that's mine." The arm retracted to Eggman's position and handed it to him.  
  
"Muahahahaha!" Eggman laughed evilly. He placed the emerald in his pocket. "This will help Chaos, for he owns the other six. Eggman took up his lightning gun and blasted Shadow with it. Shadow spinning around on the ground, yelling in pain.  
  
"I gave you the chance to join willingly, but noooOOOOOOOooooo! You had to choose the way of pain."  
  
"Anything... ACK! But that!" While still holding the trigger, Eggman flipped a switch on the side of the gun. Shadow stopped spinning and started break dancing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" After about five minutes the lightning started shorting out.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Eggman banged it with his hand and it shorted out.  
  
"Looks like I lasted longer than you toy" Shadow said, breathing heavily. Eggman pulled the clip out of the gun and examined it.  
  
"Damn, I knew I should have used Energizers." He said as he emptied the batteries. "Oh well. I have something else to finish you off." Eggman pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it. Shadow fell down as the floor open beneath him to reveal a large fan. It turned on and Shadow began floating upwards. As he got closer to the roof, he could see nails (from the Sonic games on the Sega Genesis) pointing down. He drew closer and closer and then... Well, I guess you'll have to find out later. 


	10. The Long Wait for the Cake Hey That Ryme...

Tails was walking in a large cornfield, thinking. He snapped back to reality and looked up to Sonic nowhere to be found.  
  
"Sonic?" Tails yelled out. "Sonic!" There was no answer. Tails revved up his tails and began to hover above the tall corns stalks. "SONIC!!!" He yelled as he flew over the field. "SONIC!!!" He yelled while flying over the ocean. "Sonic!?!" He yelled as he peaked into a cave. "Sonic?" He said as he checked in a chilidog restaurant. "Sonic?" He said as he lifted up a small rock from the ground. He was now back in the cornfield.  
  
"What do you want?" Sonic was standing behind him.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness... I thought I lost you." Tails hugged him.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, something Shadow said to me..." Tails let go and back away a little.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said: 'Don't you lose him Tails Prower. Don't you lose him or I'll shove those two banana shaped tails down your throat.' "  
  
"Eww..." Suddenly, someone emerged from one of the sides and smashed into the Tails, knocking them both down. Sonic looked down with a brow raised. Then another came out and ran into him as well.  
  
"Great Scott, Pippin! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
"And Tails Prower!" Pippin said.  
  
"Hi." Sonic said quickly as he got up. Mary and Pippin picked up their items and turned to them.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Mary said.  
  
"But we really should be going..." Pippin finished. They exited the opposite way they came. Then Sonic could here some guy yelling from the direction they came.  
  
"He's got something sharp!" Tails yelled. Sonic dashed away and Tails right behind him, flying extremely low to the ground. Tails looked back as they exited the field to see if he was following them. Sonic stopped just in time to keep from falling of a very deep canyon. But Tails wasn't paying attention and shoved Sonic and himself off the edge.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They both screamed like little sissy girls.  
  
"Tails you blockhead!" Sonic scolded.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Damn! This canyon is deep."  
  
"How long do you think it is before we reach the ground?"  
  
"How could you think that? We'd be killed!"  
  
"Just a question..."  
(5 Hours Later)  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaawwn..." Sonic, well... yawned. He was lying on his back in mid-air. "How longs it been?"  
  
"Can't you read?" Tails asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's in the parenthesis above our dialog!"  
  
"Oh..." Sonic looked up to see how long they have been falling. "It hasn't seemed that long..." Tails rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute." Tails said excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can fly!"  
  
"You can fly?"  
  
(Shows the four hobbits from Lord of the Rings)  
"He can fly!" They all yelled, looking at you with shocked faces.  
  
(Back to Sonic and Tails)  
"I can't believe I forgot..." Said Tails.  
  
"Well, come on!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Okay!" SPLAT!!! Sonic and Tails had hit the bottom of the canyon. At first they didn't move, but they twitched and came to their senses.  
  
"I think I broke a couple of ribs." Sonic said. Then reached from underneath him and pulled out a shattered ribcage. Sonic rolled his eyes and tossed it aside. "You alright Tails?" Sonic turned to see Tails' back. He could tell he was eating something.  
  
"oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo... Cake!" Tails said.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"It was just here..." Sonic got to his feet and wiped off the dirt on his body. He looked down the canyon that was full of desert walls and rocky ground. As he stared, the canyon seemed to stretch and stretch and stretch and stretch and stretch some more, down the canyon.  
  
"Cool, that's just like on that movie, The Fast and the Furious!" Sonic said. Then he heard dripping sound. "Uh, Tails... Maybe we should hide somewhere." Tails was still stuffing his face with cake. "Come on Tails!" Sonic grabbed his shoulders and started dragging him toward the side of the canyon.  
  
"Nooooooooooo! My caaaaaaaaaaaaaake!" Tail wined. Sonic fell down into a whole in the ground. There was a small underpass to the side. Sonic leaned up underneath it and Tails got up along side him. They could hear someone walking above them, Chaos. Some dirt shuffle between Sonic and Tails and he stopped. Their eyes widened. His hand appeared above them, grabbing the edge of the ground. Fish fell out of his watery fingers.  
'Eww' Tails thought. But something had come over Sonic, for his eyes were blank. He held the emerald up to his chest in his hand.  
  
"C..." he muttered. "Cha..." Tails slapped him in the face with one of the fishes. Sonic's eyes rolled back to their normal state.  
  
"Come and get me you big, dumb, watery... THING!" They heard down the canyon. Chaos made a bubbling noise and shot in that direction. Sonic and Tails let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Lucky I know ventriloquism..." Tails said.  
  
"You don't know ventriloquism!" Sonic shot.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Oh well..." 


	11. To The Fox Raft Mobile

The sun has set and Sonic and Tails are still on the run from Chaos. They've entered a vast a forest a few hours away from the canyon bottom. They move swiftly in the dark, dodging trees, bushes and little bugs. Sonic and Tails stopped by a large tree that over looked a river that seemed to stretch for miles.  
  
"That river seems to stretch for miles..." Tails whispered.  
  
"Did we lose him Tails?" Sonic whispered.  
  
"No." said a gargling voice. They turned around to see Chaos behind them.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" They yelled. They dashed of towards the river. Sonic got tangled in some vines and couldn't get them off his leg. Tails was ahead of him and jumped the wooden fence and went to a conveniently placed raft on the side of the river.  
  
"Come on Sonic!" Tails yelled from the raft. Sonic was trying to untangle himself while still running. He leaped as high as he could over the fence, but only smashed into it. He tumbled down the hill and landed in from of the dock. "Hurry Sonic!" Sonic sat up and looked back. Chaos was running towards him with his arm in the shape of a sword.  
  
"Man..." Still tangled in the vines, Sonic got back up and walked to the edge of the dock. The raft was already floating away. Tails motioned for him to jump, but Sonic just stood there, trying to figure out what he was trying to say.  
  
"Ooo, tired fingers." Sonic said. "No, it's windy." Tails slapped his forehead. "There's a bug on your head! Wait! Timmy's stuck in the well?"  
  
"Jump, you twit!"  
  
"Oh..." Sonic hurled himself forward as much as he could, but ended up in the water. Tails sweatdropped. Bubbles came to the surface and Sonic emerged, flinging his blades back while taking a deep breath, (like in The Little Mermaid).  
  
"Tails!" Sonic said, wide-eyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got the vine off."  
  
"Good! Get on!" Sonic climbed aboard the raft and shook himself off. Chaos skidded to a halt on the docks and gargled in his water tone. He turned around and headed down the road where he joined his other selves.  
  
"When's the next crossing." Sonic asked standing up.  
  
"2..." Tails responded.  
  
"Two what? Two miles?"  
  
"1..."  
  
"Huh?" Sonic turned around just in time to get smacked in the head by a low bridge. Sonic fell off the raft and had to swim to it to get back on.  
  
"Now we have five miles to Station Square." Tails said as Sonic got back on board. 


	12. Mittens

It was late, really late, like later then late, it was... Laaaaaaaaate. Oh yeah, and it was raining too. Raining hard, furious rain. Oh yeah baby, got the scenery. Sonic and Tails stood outside of the very tall gate that lead to Station Square.  
  
"You know, I don't remember this being here." Sonic said, scratching his head.  
  
"Me neither." Tails said.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be 'either'?"  
  
"No, neither."  
  
"It's either!"  
  
"Neither!"  
  
"Either!"  
  
"I said it, damn it! It's neither!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Yeah! Well, fine to you too."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" (This is going nowhere)  
  
"Fine!" They stopped and stared at each other angrily.  
  
"Let's just go in..." Sonic said, knocking on the gate. A camera popped out of the side and looked around making whirling noises. "Down here!" The camera looked upwards then left and right. "Hellooooooooooooo?" The camera finally looked at them and then went back into its little cubbyhole. A door opened up and some one stood in the doorway.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he asked.  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn." Sonic answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mind your own business!"  
  
"Okay, okay... It's my job to ask question after nig-"  
  
"Look pal! I said we're going to the inn and if you don't let us in, I'm gonna-"  
  
"Hey, I said I'd let you through!"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Sonic, didn't you hear him?" Tails asked. Sonic lunged forward toward the guard. He stepped aside and Sonic fell on his face.  
  
"Don't mind him..." Tails said as he walked into the city. He picked up Sonic and started for the hotel.  
  
"Your lucky this deformed freak his holding me back!" Sonic yelled back.  
  
They entered the hotel and shook themselves as dry as possible. They looked up to the counter for the bartender.  
  
"Scuze me?" Sonic said. He walked over and looked around. Seeing nobody he shrugged and started heading back. "Down here..." The bartender looked over the counter.  
  
"Oh, what can I do for ya?" He asked. "We have nice little animal size rooms for some like yourselves, Mr...."  
  
"Prower, my name is Tails Prower." Sonic answered.  
  
"And who'd be your friend there?"  
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tails spat out.  
  
"Oh, you look a lot different in person."  
  
"We're friends of Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonic said.  
  
"Shadow?" He thought a moment. "Ooooooooohhh, yes... Short like you, same ears, little bit darker and his spines go up a little instead of straight down."  
  
"Yeah!" Sonic and Tails said at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, never heard of him." He shook his head and left. Sonic and Tails looked at each other in concern. They walked over to the dinning hall and took a seat at a table. About an hour went by and Shadow still hadn't shown up.  
  
"I'm going to kill him. Says go to the inn and we go to the inn, but did he go to the inn? NoooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!"  
  
"Tails, calm down. He'll be here." Sonic reassured him. Tails settled down and looked over his shoulder. "Tails?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you ever have the feeling you were being watched?"  
  
"Could it be because that guy's been staring at you since we've got here." Sonic turned around to see someone in a cloak sitting on a stool in the corner, blowing bubbles out of his pipe.  
  
"Wander who he is?"  
  
"Maybe he likes you." Tails suggested. Sonic punched him in the head.  
  
"Shut up!" Then Sonic stopped a waiter walking by and asked who the person was in the corner.  
  
"Oh, its one of them hunters. Don't know his real name, but people around here call him Mittens." Then the waiter walked off.  
  
"I'm going to get us some chilidogs..." Sonic got up and went to the counter and placed his order and came back. They sat there for five minutes before their food arrived.  
  
"What is that?" Tails asked.  
  
"This, my friend, is a king size chilidog!" Sonic said dramatically.  
  
"They make king size? I'm getting one too."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sonic tackled Tails to the ground as he jumped of the bench. Tails kicked Sonic off him and ran for the counter. The mysterious person in the corner sat up straight and pulled the bubble pipe from his mouth. Sonic came from behind, but Tails kicked Sonic in the chest. The emerald flew out of the bag around Sonic's neck. Sonic fell to the ground, reaching up for it. It fell, slowly towards him. It got closer to his hand, closer, closer, and closer, then as closest it could be, it bounced of the corner of a chair. Sonic snapped his fingers and chased after it. It flew up in the air and bounce along everyone's heads.  
  
"Sorry... Sorry... Excuse me, coming through... Sorry about your braces ma'am." Sonic apologized as he jumped on everyone's head, chasing the emerald. He lunged for it and passed it. "Damn! Missed!" He smashed into the wall and hit the ground. As he looked up he could see the emerald land on the counter and slowly rolled to the edge. It slowly fell off the edge and landed in Sonic's hand. "Yes!" He got into a pose and the finish stage music played. Then, light burst from the emerald, enwrapping him in it and Sonic disappeared. Everyone in the inn clapped and whistled.  
  
(Meanwhile, where Sonic was...)  
He was still in the bar, but everything was inverted and everyone moved very slowly. He could still move and looked at the emerald. It was glowing a mixture every other color a Chaos Emerald would be. Then he heard a voice, much like Eggman's, but older. He turned around to see Gerald's face.  
  
"Sugar..." his voiced echoed softly. "Spice, and everything nice..."  
  
"Huh?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh, wait, that's the PowerPuff Girls..." Sonic sweatdropped.  
  
"Ice cream... Pickles... are... relish... only... different..." Then the emerald stopped glowing and Sonic snapped back to the real world. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder and pinned him against the wall. It was the hooded person.  
  
"You attract to much attention to yourself, 'Tails Prower'"  
  
"Of course, I'm famous." He shoved Sonic up the stairs and into a room. "Don't hurt me, I'm rich, I can give you anything you want!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, no... But it sounded good, right?" Tails then burst into the room with Amy at his side.  
  
"Back off, fiend or I'll tear you apart with my bare hands." Tails yelled.  
  
"You harm one inch on my Sonic and you will feel the wrath of my Piko Piko Hammer!"  
  
"AMY!" Sonic and the hooded figured yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Amy, you don't come in the story until later." Sonic explained.  
  
"But..." She whimpered.  
  
"No buts, we must play our roles." Sonic said, holding his finger up with his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh fine! Your on your own Tails..." She stomped off and the story shall continue!  
  
"Anyway, back off you fiend." Tails charged at him, but the hooded-one (don't you just love my names?) stepped aside.  
  
"A valiant effort, but it will not save you..." The hooded guy said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked. Then he grabbed his hood and ripped it back, revealing himself to them. It was...  
  
I interrupt my story, yes mine, to increase dramatic tension by putting another, yet very long and well worded sentence between in this sentence.  
  
Thank You.  
  
"Knuckles!" Sonic and Tails said together.  
  
"Yep, that's my name." Knuckles said.  
  
"Who, what, where, why, how?" Sonic was confused and counting on his fingers.  
  
"Hey! Why aren't you guarding Angel Island and the Master Emerald?" Tails asked.  
  
Knuckles told them how one night he was sleeping when he heard some crashing on the other side of the island. After investigating, it was G.U.N.'s forces. They started attacking Knuckles for no apparent reason and took over the island after defeating him. He later learned that Gerald had taken over G.U.N.'s forces. Then he went to find them in help, but learn from Shadow on the way to the inn, Sonic and Tails were in possession of the Chaotic Emerald, an item that could be the end of the world.  
  
"What a good story..." Sonic said. "Tell another, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase?"  
  
"What's with him?" Knuckles whispered to Tails.  
  
"I think the longer he holds The Chaotic Emerald, the dumber he gets." Tails whispered back. They both watch Sonic stick his finger in his ear and started building a little wax castle.  
  
"We'll rest here tonight." Knuckles announced. "We leave with the dawn."  
  
"What's dawn?" Sonic asked. Knuckles and Tails sweatdropped. 


	13. The Seven Powers of Chaos

Okay, Today, as in March 11th of 2003, My story settings totally went out of wack and I think it was the site overload they had today that loaded it up wrong. So probably didn't notice and saved the changes and the chapters became unreadable because there were like five 1st chapters. Everythings back to normal, (I think and hope), so chapters 12 & 13 should be working. K, on with the fic!  
It was dark. Darker then dark. I'm telling you, it was dark. You could not even see your hand if you were holding it a half and inch from your eye. Yes, it was that dark... But fortunately, for this scene, I tuned up the brightness a bit. The gate of Station Square was closed and locked up tight that night. The guard was fast asleep, leaning against the wall. It had stopped raining and the air was still. Then a gargling noise erupted at the front gate, awaking the guard.  
  
"Who's there?" he yelled to the other side. The gate fell over on top of him, squishing him into the ground. Chaos was standing on it. He looked around and started into the city. The guard pushed the gate up off him and was getting ready to slide out from under it when another Chaos ran over it and entering the city. Every time the guard tried to lift it another Chaos would jump on it. Five and then six.  
  
"Please let there be no more..." The guard mumbled holding the gate up. Then the seventh and final one pounced on it and entered Station Square. The seven went to the inn and entered. People hid under tables, counters, chairs and little pebbles.  
  
"I want my mommy..." You hear behind the counter. The seven moved up the stairs and into the room where three beds were lined up against the wall.  
  
"Mmmmm, chilidogs..." Sonic mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"Pie..." Tails mumbled in his sleep. Chaos surrounded each of the beds and formed his arm into a sword. Each of the seven jabbed into the beds.  
  
"Ugh!" Sonic awoke from the sharp pain. They pulled the liquid swords out and stabbed again. "Ack!" Sonic reached for Tails and tried to yell out his name, but the words escaped him. Chaos began stabbing multiple times. "Oh, ack, ugh, ack, oh, oh ack, eek!" Sonic then stopped slowly and stared blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"Sonic what's wrong?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I think I ate too many chilidogs for dinner. I'm getting cramps!" Sonic responded. Tails awoke to the yells of Chaos when they found that they have been deceived, tricked and downright played on. The three looked across the way to see the seven in the room of the inn. The seven left, leaving the three unscathed leaving negative four if you put this sentence in mathematical terms.  
  
"How can there be more than one Chaos?" Tails asked Knuckles.  
  
"The power of the Chaos Emeralds. He can divide himself into as many as how much Chaos Emeralds he has in his possession. Since there are seven, I have a feeling Shadow didn't show for a reason." Knuckles explained.  
  
"He stopped for pie?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Go to sleep, we leave with the dawn."  
  
"Wouldn't be at dawn, 'cause we can't take the dawn with us and..." Knuckles bopped Sonic on the head, cutting him off. Instead of fighting back, Sonic fell back asleep. 


	14. If You Build Them, They Will Run

"Egg...Man..." Gerald's voice echoed.  
  
"Grandfather..." Eggman said. He was looking into the crystal ball, which held the dace of his grandfather.  
  
"Build me an army... worthy of my intellect..." Eggman looked at the crystal ball with a confused stare. He reach over to another table and picked up some hearing aids and put them in his ears.   
  
"Run that by me again?"  
  
"I said... Build me an army... worthy of my intellect..."  
  
"Oh, that's what I thought you said..." Then a pause of silence filled the next five minutes.  
  
"Today, Eggman!" His grandfather scolded.  
  
"Oh, right away." His grandfather's face vanished from the ball and Eggman sat there in thought. "Peanut butter..." He turned around to see two robots standing there.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of them screamed.  
  
"Don't do that!" Eggman yelled.  
  
"We're just waiting for orders..." One robot said.  
  
"What does your grandfather want?" The other asked.  
  
"We have work to do..." Eggman said dramatically. They headed to the outside of the ARK, (The part that blew up in SA2, when they were firing the cannon). Many, many, many, many, many, many, many robot drones stood in formation. Eggman ordered them to collect any scrap metal and put in one pile, and also to tear down all the towers except for the one that holds the cannon. The drones went to work, tearing down towers and collecting the loose pieces of metal in the area.  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Shadow rolled over and turned off his alarm clock. He yawned and stretched his arms and rose to his feet. He found himself on the nose of the cannon. Shadow leaned up against on of the spiked ledges of the cannon and sat down, thinking of his next move. 


	15. Hotel Sweet of Doooooooooom

"Where the hell are we going?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Don't you know already?" Knuckles responded.  
  
"No, the dimwitted author of this messed-up fic forgot to put that in Chapter 13..."  
(It's true!!!)  
  
"Oh, um... We are going to the Hero Chao Garden of the North." They stopped before a ruined hotel.  
  
"What is this place?" Tails asked.  
  
"That is where we're staying for the night..." Knuckles started towards.  
  
"But it's dark, and creepy and spooky and did I mention it was dark?" Sonic complained walking closely behind Knuckles. They entered the spooky and dark and creepy hotel in which they will stay the night. They climbed the creaky, old staircase and went into one of the rooms. Before they went to bed Knuckles took out something.  
  
"Now hold out your hands and close your eyes, so you can receive a nice surprise!" Sonic and Tails dashed up to him excitedly, bouncing up and down. Their eyes closed and holding their hands out in front of them.  
  
'Ooo, ooo, I hope I get a Game Boy Advanced SP!' Tails thought.  
  
"I hope I get a rock!" Sonic said aloud. Tails and Knuckles looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Tails closed his eyes and again. Knuckles pulled something of and placed it in Tails hands. Then something in Sonic's hands as well.  
  
"Okay! Open your eyes!" Tails had a really big wrench. His eyes turned watery and said:  
  
"This is what I always wanted..." He walked over to the corner and began hugging it. Sonic had a red armlet in his hand.  
  
"Well, it's an armlet... Gee, thanks... Can't remember how many I have collected now from all those Sonic games." Sonic said sarcastically.  
  
"It's a magical armlet. It turns blue when anything robotic is nearby." Knuckles explained.  
  
"Oh... Cool!" Sonic slipped it over his right hand and onto his wrist. Then the three went to bed.  
  
(Later that Evening...)  
Tails was sound asleep, dreaming his usual dream: Flying in his Tornado 2. Then a bright light awoke him. After yawning and getting up, he strolled over to the window. There was a bright ball in the sky, but it wasn't the sun. It was smaller. He heard a shot and then a fizzing sound. Then another ball of light shot into the air.  
  
"Those are flares..." Tails mumbled.  
  
"This is fun, I can see the whole area now." He heard Sonic say. Tails put his head out the window. Sonic was on the roof with a flare gun in his hand.  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
"Hey Tails, looky what I found." Sonic picked up a big bag of flare ammunition. Tails jumped out the window and flew up to the roof.  
  
"Sonic you... IDIOT!" Tails yelled.  
  
"What?" Sonic asked innocently.  
  
"They can find us if your shooting flares around our camp!" Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Chaos... Well, the seven of him, surrounding the area. Sonic and Tails ran down to main floor, but found themselves surrounded by Chaos.  
  
"Sonic! Let go!" Tails yelled.  
  
"Don't hurt me!!" Sonic cried as he used Tails as a shield. The Seven closed in on them. One grabbed Tails and tossed him aside. Sonic backed up as they closed in. He tripped and fell on his ass. He crawled backwards and pulled out The Chaotic Emerald. The Seven looked at each other and then pulled into a huddle.  
  
"Is that it?" One Chaos asked.  
  
"I remember it being bigger." Said another.  
  
"No, It was a different color."  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"Well, lets just kill him and take it to back to Angel Island." They turned around. Sonic's eyes widened as one of The Seven came forward with his arm stretched out to claim it.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic cried. Sonic was engulfed by the energies of the Chaotic Emerald and disappeared. "Yes, now they're too slow to catch me." Sonic got up to run, but Chaos stepped in his way. "What?" Chaos lifted his finger and shook it back and forth slowly. Then he stretched his hand out to the emerald. Sonic could feel the emerald pulling towards Chaos. He pulled back hard. Chaos looked angry and pointed to the ground. Sonic shook his head, no. Then Chaos snapped his fingers and pointed at him, then punched his hand with his fist. Sonic's eyes grew wider and shook his head no. Chaos' arm formed into a sword and stabbed Sonic in the shoulder. Chaos' pulled the water blade out of Sonic's shoulder and Sonic lay flat on the ground. Knuckles could be seen coming around the corner, wearing his shovel gloves. He moved with the speeds of that of a snail from the effect of the Chaos Control.  
  
(One Hour Later...)  
Knuckles was about ten feet from them. The Seven were beating and kicking Sonic as he lay helplessly.  
  
(Two Hours Later...)  
Knuckles was about five feet from them. The Seven were now performing wrestling moves on Sonic in a ring that they certainly had time to build.  
  
(Three Hours Later...)  
Knuckles was about one foot away from them. The Seven were now using Sonic as a table while they play poker.  
  
"This sucks!" With his last bit of strength, Sonic pulled out the Chaotic Emerald. "Chaos... Control!" The energies came and dissipated. The next thing Sonic knew was Knuckles fighting The Seven Chaos. Tails ran over to the battered and stabbed once Sonic.  
  
"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails yelled.  
  
"No, you are..." Sonic blacked out.  
  
"Sonic, wake up!" Tails shook him furiously.  
  
"I'm awake..." Sonic said after regaining consciousness. After a glorious battle, (which I apparently left out), Knuckles grabbed Sonic and threw him on his shoulder and started running to their destination. 


	16. The Improved Machine

Around that time, when Sonic was stabbed, Shadow was sitting on tip of the cannon still. He leaned his face against his hand, looking straight at Earth. His eyes moved move to stare off into space for a while. Staring, thinking, staring, thinking.  
  
"So...bored..." Shadow said. "Can't...think...straight...so...bored...must...talk...like...this..." Shadow looked across the platform at which he sat. Seeing that there was nothing to do, Shadow pulled out a laptop and set it on the ground. He opened it and turned the power on.  
  
'Dial-Up Logon' was printed on the screen. Shadow got up and walked over to the edge of the cannon nose and reached down over the end. After searching the wall, Shadow pulled out a phone wire and drug it over to the notepad. He plugged it in and typed in his login name: 'Shadow' and his password 'Maria' (Obsessive... You would think). After typing and E-mail his put his laptop away and let the cord wined itself back to jack it came from.  
  
(Meanwhile... Meaning while Shadow was bored and sent E-mail to only I know who, which was around the time Sonic was stabbed, this was happening)  
Down on the broken scrapes of the ARK, a manufacturing process was being... processed... Anyway, the drones built new weapons of destruction. Weapons that used lasers, cannons and just plain bullets. Eggman watched as his workers built the new and improved machines that will assault the planet. The E-100 series...  
  
"What is it?" Eggman asked. A drone was standing behind him.  
  
"Sir, we have run out of the 100 digits." He informed.  
  
"Fine! Then just start the E-200 series and E-300 series and so on."  
  
"Of course..." The little robot whirled away.  
  
"Soon it will be time..." Eggman said. He looked down one of the E-100's stood up and held its weapon, staring at you... Bet you're scared now. 


	17. Sonic's Turning BLUE!

Knuckles and Tails cut through the forest great speeds. Tails following behind and worried, while Knuckles carried Sonic over his shoulder.  
  
"The garden is three days away. He'll never make it in time." Tails said.  
  
"We have to try..." Knuckles said, keeping his cool.  
  
"He'll bleed to death before anything else."  
  
"He's bleeding?" He dropped Sonic hard on the floor and started checking himself for Sonic's blood. "GETITOFF!!! GETITOFF!!!" Knuckles screamed. He lay flat and started pushing himself along the ground with his feet. Tails sweatdropped. Tails walked over to Sonic and checked him over.  
  
"Knuckles, he's turning... Blue!"  
  
"It's worse than I thought." Knuckles said as he ran over to him. "Its from the wound. He was stabbed by Chaos. He'll soon turn into a watery being, like him."  
  
"Why didn't explain that when we were at the hotel?"  
  
"Because the author keeps forgetting those little details." (It's true! I seem to forget the little things. Oh I'm ashamed)  
  
"Tails! We need to find a Band-Aid." Knuckles said.  
  
"Where the hell are we going to get a Band-Aid in the middle of the forest?"  
  
"Just look for one!" Tails and Knuckles began to search around for one. "Aha!"  
  
"Did you find one Knuckles?" Tails yelled from a distance.  
  
"No! I just came to the conclusion that this place looks like New Zealand." Suddenly a diamond dagger touched Knuckles neck.  
  
"Gasp! What's this? The 'great' treasure hunter off his guard?" Knuckles grabbed the attacker's arm and flipped him over his shoulder and throwing him to the ground. It was Rouge.  
  
"Oops! Sorry..."  
  
Sonic was still lying there, cold, sweaty and... blue. A light slowly fell on his a face. He turned to see Rogue, glowing in beauty. She flattered her eyelashes and looked at him.  
  
"Revient à la lumière...(Come back to the light...)" She said softly.  
  
"Ack! -Cough cough- Sorry, I don't speak French..." Sonic said.  
  
"Oh..." Rouge said.  
  
"How are you doing that glowy thing?" Tails asked. Knuckles came from behind hear holding a very large flashlight.  
  
"We must get him to the Hero Chao Garden!" Rouge said dramatically. "Only the Hero Fruit can help him now..."  
  
"I'll take him and send help back for you." Knuckles suggested.  
  
"But I'm the fastest glider." Rouge interrupted.  
  
"You are not, I am!"  
  
"No, I am!"  
  
"No, I am!"  
  
"No, I am!"  
  
"No, I am!"  
  
"CAN WE PLEASE DISCUSS THIS LATER?!" Tails cut in. They looked at his angry, yes angry face. His eye twitched. "We need to help Sonic right now..."  
  
"Fine you take him..." Knuckles said.  
  
"Good, just so that we both agree that I won that argument." Knuckles gritted his teeth as she picked Sonic up. Then she was off, gliding toward the Hero Garden.  
  
Night turned into morning. Morning turned to the afternoon. Afternoon turned into... no, wait, it's still noon. Rouge was gliding over a wide canyon with the garden just on the other side. It seemed to stretch for miles across. Rouge heard a noise behind her and looked back. It was Chaos. The Seven had found her and was coming to claim The Chaotic Emerald. (I should really just end the chapter, but the suspense is just too great... It could kill somebody.) One Chaos came close and reached out to Sonic. Sonic looked up at his hand, staring at it with his gray eyes.  
  
"Yes! Take me to the donut shop in Hawaii. I must go!" Sonic reached out for Chaos hand.  
  
"Sonic, no!" It was too late; Chaos grabbed his hand and was pulling him off Rouge's back. Rouge grabbed Sonic's other hand and they started struggling over him in mid-air.  
  
"Let go you watery, liquidy, whatever!" Rouge yelled.  
  
"Oh, no! Now I must decide... Donuts in Hawaii or Ice Cream in the Bahamas! The shear torture of making the decision!" Chaos became confused and stopped tugging. Rouge ripped Sonic away from him and made a break for the cliff. As she reached it, crossed the river and faced them with Sonic over her shoulder. Chaos touched down on the other side and they stared.  
  
"If you want him, you have to pay for him." The Seven reached into their sides and drew out a stack of hundred-dollar bills. Rouge reached in her pocket and pulled out a little change purse as well. The Seven Chaos drew closer with each step.  
  
"Venir, petite l'armée française et attaque Le Sept Chaos. Venir, petite l'armée française et attaque Le Sept Chaos." Rouge chanted as her voiced echoed across the land. Then a French army appeared and trampled The Seven. When the dust cleared, Chaos was nowhere to be found. Sonic began coughing and choking. Rouge ran over to him. "No! Sonic don't give in. Fight it!"  
  
"But the donuts taste so gooooooooooood..." Sonic began to black out.  
  
"L'auteur, s'il vous plaît épargner cette âme...(Author, please save this soul...)" Rouge pleaded. "Lui permettre d'habite comme nous avons fait partout cette histoire jusqu'ici...(Let him live as we did throughout this story so far...)"  
  
Maybe...  
  
Hey, a cliffhanger! That was real French! I speak it so well... with the help of FreeTranslation.com of course. Anyways, will Sonic become a Chaotic being? Will Rouge's plea keep me from killing him off? And what the hell did she chant to make that French army come? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Dragonba... I mean Friendship of the Emerald. 


	18. The Hero Garden

Wow, 3 new chapters. Well, Some are short so I was able to type fast. I'm on spring break this week so expect alot of updates. I so glad people like this fic. Well, here they are.  
  
"Shadow!" Sonic yelled as he sat straight up in his bed.  
  
"Yes, I'm here..." Sonic looked to his left to him standing against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The Hero Chao Garden..." Shadow walked over to the side of Sonic's bed. "A few more hours and you would have to have been flushed down the toilet..." Sonic jumped on him and began beating the crap out of him.  
  
"Where...the...hell...were...you?"  
  
"I can explain!" Shadow was punched in the face again. Soon Sonic stopped and let Shadow get up. "I was delayed..."  
  
(Eggman and Shadow on the nose of the cannon...)  
"Aaaaaaarrrggghh!" Shadow fell to his knees as Eggman shocked him with the lightning gun. "You dumb... doodoo brain!" Eggman pulled the trigger again, blasting Shadow to the edge, nearly making him fall off.  
  
"Come on Shadow, my finger's getting tired and I'm running out of batteries to run this thing." Eggman complained. "Just join us. Join The Chaotic Emerald."  
  
"There is only one who the emerald obeys. There is only one who can wield its power and he doesn't have any hair..." With that Shadow leaped off the edge. An F-16 flew past the tower. Eggman walked to the edge of the cannon, watching the jet speed off.  
  
"Then you have chosen death..." Down below, Shadow snapped his fingers.  
  
"Shoot... I missed..." Just as he looked down, he collided into the ground. After a few seconds, he pulled his face out of the ground and spit out pieces of scrap metal. After getting to his feet and whistled loudly. The F-16 came back around and picked him up.  
  
(Back to Shadow and Sonic...)  
"Our alliance with Eggman was not likely to be thrown aside, shredded, eaten and spitted out." Shadow said after explaining everything.  
  
"Wow... Tell another!" Shadow sweatdropped. 


	19. The Long Journey Ends or Does It?

"Sonic!" Tails squealed in joy. He ran to Sonic and Shadow.  
  
"Tails!" Sonic yelled in joy.  
  
"Tails here has barely left your side..." Shadow said.  
  
"Barely? He was gone long enough for that whole story!" Sonic said. Sonic got out of bed and ventured out into the Hero Chao Garden. He saw Booboo Luggage sitting on a rocking horse.  
  
"Booboo's here?" Tails asked.  
  
"Booboo!" Sonic yelled, running towards him. The chao looked up at him.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The chao got up and ran away. Sonic just stood there, confused.  
  
"Man... I wish my chao were here..." Tails said sadly. "I really miss him."  
  
"Yeah, I miss my pet rock at home..." Sonic added. Tails sweatdropped. They ventured around and found their belongings.  
  
"We didn't bring a lot, did we?" He looked at the little bag against the wall.  
  
"No, but it's all packed and ready to go."  
  
"Where are we going?" Sonic turned to Tails.  
  
"Well, we got the emerald this far, like Shadow said and I was hoping we get back home."  
  
"Didn't you always like going on adventures?"  
  
"Yeah... But that was before I got my GameCube." (I feel the same way...) 


	20. What Lies Out the Window and Another One...

Shadow was up in one of the buildings with a chao that they have elected king in their garden. He was watching Sonic and Tails argue over what game system was better: GameCube or Xbox...  
  
"That wound will never fully heal..." Shadow said. "He might suffer eye gouging from it, but no one really cares about that..."  
  
"Shadow, you're not listening..." The Chao King said. Shadow looked over at him and crossed his arms. "The Chaotic Emerald can not stay here!"  
  
"And why not?!" Shadow asked, extremely loudly.  
  
"If Gerald sends his forces here, there will be no one here to protect us."  
  
"You only live eight hours anyway so what's the dif?" Shadow was staring outside again.  
  
"Shadow, focus!" The Chao King snapped. "You tell me that Eggman has betrayed us and now he and his grandfather are producing enough forces to attack the whole planet."  
  
"It's called 'Middle Earth' in these types and story and yes..." Shadow walked up to him.  
  
"Then who is left?"  
  
"Not much..." Shadow said thinking.  
  
"How about the pizza guy?" The Chao King suggested.  
  
"No, he can't get here within 30 minutes to save his life."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"The Humans?"  
  
"No, they failed last time..." Shadow said. "They fail every time when we are involved or don't even try at all."  
  
"Name one..."  
  
"All the Sonic games perhaps, you never see the humans trying to help." Shadow said as walked back to his original spot. "And when this whole mess started..." The Chao King looked confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was there, when Gerald Robotnik created it. He was turning mad; Maria's death was weighing heavily on him and I not talking about all that chocolate he ate while he was depressed."  
  
(Shows Jail with Shadow watching Gerald create The Chaotic Emerald)  
"Doctor please..." Shadow pleaded.  
  
"What?" Gerald mumbled, looking at Shadow with a chocolate bar in his mouth.  
  
"Stop this creation now before it's to late..."  
  
"No! They must all pay! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Five bucks a head..." Gerald went back to work as the prison guard walked up to the gate. He watched the doctor for awhile. "Finally, it's complete! The object that will destroy the world!" The guard realized what the doctor was creating and tried to stop him. Shadow slipped out of the gate and watched from the other side. After they struggled, the guard took the emerald and left Gerald in his cell.  
  
"Follow me..." Shadow led the guard out to the docks. The floating island, Angel Island, landed there. Knuckles jumped onto the docks and went to the store. Meanwhile, Shadow lead the guard to the Master Emerald where Shadow learned is could be destroyed. "There place it upon the Master Emerald."  
  
"No..." The guard said.  
  
"Do it!" The guard just shook his head and left.  
  
(Back to the Chao King and Shadow)  
"I was capture by the military and encapsulated after that... It should have ended that day, but Gerald's legacy was left to endure." Shadow saw the Chao King sitting on the floor watching him with big eyes.  
  
"Wow... Tell another?"  
  
"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP THAT?" Shadow yelled.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"We need to focus on what has to be done... Now is there anybody we missed?"  
  
"There is one who could have lead an ancient echidna race, but he passed and was chose exile to guard the Master Emerald instead..."  
  
"Wander, that could be?" Shadow said, starring out the window.  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What is so interesting out there?"  
  
"Look out there and you'll see..." The Chao King walked over and peeked out the window.  
  
"Holy mother of the cranky monkey of the chimpzchimpz! This place looks like New Zealand!" 


	21. Knuckles is Weak?

Knuckles stood in the shadows just inside the gates of the Hero Chao Garden. Vector the Crocodile wandered into view. There was a large painting on the wall the caught Vector's eye.  
  
"The Mona Lisa..." Vector said, pointing at it.  
  
"It's the shrine of the Master Emerald." Knuckles explained quietly.  
  
"Oh, I thought she looked a little green..." Vector looked over to Knuckles and then over to a statue, which held a broken sword. "So this is how it was done... He took up the sword and cut off the Ring."  
  
"Wrong story, Vector."  
  
Vector cut his finger and looked at it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm bleeding! Help me!" Vector screamed running around in circles. "THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIN!!"  
  
"It's just a scratch!" Knuckles tried to calm him.  
  
"It hurts!" Vector began beating his head against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vector stopped and looked at Knuckles.  
  
"If my head hurts more, then my finger won't hurt at all."  
  
"It's just a small cut!" Knuckles yelled.  
  
"Does this look like a small cut to you?" Vector ran up to him and held his finger up. Blood was coming out in little squirts.  
  
"Well, kinda..."  
  
"Kinda? I'm Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!" Vector than ran away screaming that he needed a doctor. Knuckles walked over and started cleaning up everything that broke and patched the hole in the wall that resembled Vector's head. Upon finishing, he was making sure the wall was level when Rouge approached from behind.  
  
"Knuckles..." She said softly.  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute..." Knuckles was eyeing the wall. He reached over to the fixed area and pulled out a tiny piece of hair. "There we go. Yes Rouge?" Rouge stood there tapping her foot. "Oh, right..." Knuckles face suddenly turned sad.  
  
"Knuckles..." She said softly... again.  
  
"I am weak..."  
  
"No your not..."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Rouge turned around and starting talking about something about him being able to face great problems and he will conquer them. Meanwhile... Knuckles turns to you and mouths the word 'weak?' Not sure how you mouth a question mark, but it works... He flexed his muscles in his right arm and pointed at them and shook his head 'No.' He turned back to Rouge just in time for her to turn around.  
  
"I believe in you Knuckles..." She said. 


	22. The Language of Love

Oh, goodness. I forgot about the little love scene in the movie. I'm not good at that stuff... Good thing this a comedy, *evil grin*  
  
It was very late at night. Very late. Like the cows were sleeping, okay? Knuckles and Rouge stood hand in hand, staring in each others' eyes in a vast opening in the forest.  
  
"Vous vous souvenez de quand nous avons rencontré premièrement? (Do you remember when we first met?)" Rouge asked Knuckles.  
  
"J'ai pensé j'avais stomachache et la diarrhée... (I thought I had stomachache and diarrhea...)" Knuckles answered. Rouge looked confused. Knuckles looked down to his little 'How to Speak French' booklet."  
  
"Oh... J'ai pensé j'avais erré dans un rêve... (I thought I had strayed into a dream...)" Knuckles finished quickly  
  
"Better..."  
  
"My French is really rusty..."  
  
"Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit? (Do you remember what I told you?)"  
  
"Je ne peux pas me souvenir de... (I can't remember...)"  
  
Author's Note:  
You know, it's funny when you say 3 words in English, but comes to be 7 words in another language. Oh, and this is real French, thanks to FreeTranslation.com  
  
"Vous vous souvenez de quand je vous ai dit? (Do you remember when I told you?)"  
  
"Je ne peux pas me souvenir de... (I can't remember...)"  
  
"Comment vous pourriez oublier? (How could you forget?)"  
  
"Je ne peux pas me souvenir de... (I can't remember...)" Rouge stared at him angrily. "What? Aren't I saying that you would love me forever?"  
  
"No..." Rouge said.  
  
"Can we stop talking French? It's too hard for me." Knuckles wined.  
  
"No! French is the language of love and we are going to use it!" Rouge ordered.  
  
"Okay..." Knuckles said in a tiny voice.  
  
Darn that was short... Oh, well. The meeting about the Ring, er, Hat, or Emerald or whatever is next! Stay tuned... 


	23. The Emerald's Fate Slash Doom Slash Pie

"You have all been summoned here for one thing..." The Chao King started.  
  
"Pie? No! Charades! I love Charades!" Sonic interrupted. Everyone at the secret, unknown, can't tell you until later meeting looked at him.  
  
"Excuse him..." Shadow said. He was sitting next to him. The black hedgehog took out some duct tape and taped up Sonic.  
  
"Anyways... You have been summoned here for a reason... The planet is on the brink of destruction from threat of Gerald Robotnik."  
  
"Ahem... It's 'Middle Earth.' How many times do I have to tell you?" Shadow interrupted.  
  
"Interrupt me again and I'll middle earth you in you friggin' head!" The Chao King yelled. "As I was saying..." The Chao King turned over to see if Shadow or Sonic would interrupt again. Shadow was staring up at the sky, picking his ear while Sonic was eating the duct tape. "There is no one that can escape this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the emerald Sonic." They waited, but Sonic did not take it to the pedestal in the middle. Shadow looked over to him. He was watching everyone else.  
  
"Was that my cue?" Sonic whispered.  
  
"Yes!" Shadow half yelled. Sonic got up and skipped merrily to the pedestal and set it upon it. Sonic backed away and sat down on his seat.  
  
"Gasp!" Everyone... gasped. Then whispers could be heard all around.  
  
"It is a gift..." Vector said.  
  
"What is?" Sonic asked.  
  
"The cake my aunt gave me last night." Vector responded. "Why don't we use this Emerald? The power of all seven Chaos Emeralds is more than enough to break Gerald's hold on the Planet."  
  
"That's it!" Shadow got up and walked over to Vector and started strangling him. "It's MIDDLE EARTH! Say it!"  
  
"Gag!" Vector gagged.  
  
"Not 'Gag!' Middle Earth!"  
  
"Mi...ddle E...arth..." Vector barely mumbled.  
  
"Close enough..." Shadow released him and sat back down.  
  
"Besides, you can't wield it! Nobody can..." Knuckles put in.  
  
"And what would a treasure hunter know of this matter?" Vector shot.  
  
"This is no mere treasure hunter!" Espio the Chameleon spoke up  
  
"Who are you calling mere?" Knuckles jumped up.  
  
"You know, more than just a treasure hunter." Shadow explained.  
  
"Oh..." Knuckles sigh.  
  
"Anyways, this is Knuckles the Echidna! The guardian of the Master Emerald!" Vector looked at his crest.  
  
"Guardian..." Vector muttered.  
  
"And the rightful leader of the Echidna race." Espio continued.  
  
"Espio, s'assied... (Espio, sit down...)" Knuckles said.  
  
"What did you say about my mother?" Espio lunged at Knuckles and grabbed his by his throat.  
  
"All I said was to sit down..." Knuckles gagged.  
  
"Oh, sorry..."  
  
"Look! Can we please only use one language here? There is too much confusion as it is." The Chao King cut in.  
  
"I agree..." I said. I'm sitting at the meeting too, in disguise as a person that should be at a meeting.  
  
"Knuckles is right, we cannot use it..." Shadow spoke up.  
  
"You have only one choice..." The Chao King said dramatically. "It must be destroyed." Silence fell over the meeting's meeters.  
  
"So... What are we waiting for?" Charmy the Bee said as he stood up. He grabbed the nearest weapon, which just happen to be an axe, and raised it over his head as he charged at the emerald. The blade came down quickly, swiftly and fast too... On contact with the emerald, it exploded into a fiery blast, knocking him over. Sonic felt out of his chair for the sharp pain in his stomach. Shadow looked over to him as Sonic held his shoulder.  
  
"Shadow!" Sonic grabbed Shadow by his shoulders. "It hurts..."  
  
"You wuss..." Vector said as he walked over the pedestal. "Watch me..." He clasped his hands into one tight fist and slammed it into the emerald. Sonic felt another jerk of pain.  
  
"Shadow, make it stop!" Sonic wined.  
  
"I would if you let go of me..." Sonic let go of him, but the next person gave it there try, causing Sonic more pain. Sonic grabbed a hold of Shadow's foot, tripping him to the ground.  
  
"Let me do it!" Espio said, fitting his really sharp and extra pointy sharp shovel gloves on that Knuckles let him borrow.  
  
"I'm scared..." Sonic said.  
  
"Oh, no..." Shadow muttered. Espio gained all of his strength and jabbed the bladed claws into the emerald. Upon they made a horrific scratching sound. Sonic yelped in pain and starting twisting Shadow's leg. Espio looked at the shovel gloves, which were now bent backwards, with wide eyes.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Sonic stop!"  
  
"The pain! I want my mommy!" Sonic yelled as he kicked his feet rapidly.  
  
"My turn!" Knuckles said dramatically jumped in the air and began floating above his seat. He placed his palms together and stared, in concentration, at the emerald.  
  
"Now what?" Shadow asked annoyed, still lying on the ground with Sonic holding his twisted up leg. He was leaning his face on his arm and tapping his fingers on the ground with his free hand as him and Sonic watched.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Knuckles started.  
  
"N... N-NN... N-NNN-NN...N-N-NN..." The word 'no' escaped Shadow as he raised his hand up and shook his head with wide eyes.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." A ball of pure white light appeared in Knuckles' hands. Sonic's eyes grew very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, wide along with his horror struck face.  
  
"Wait a second!" Shadow finally blurted out.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Knuckles shoved his hands forward, releasing the kamehameha wave towards the pedestal. It smashed into the emerald and exploded. Everything was absorbed by the energy's light. Soon after it faded, the emerald was left unscratched upon the cracked and burnt pedestal. Shadow looked back at Sonic. He was pure black, except for his wide eyes that stared blankly forward.  
  
"Sonic?" Shadow said. Sonic blinked twice rapidly and fell into a pile of dust.  
  
"The emerald cannot be destroyed using these methods." The Chao King said.  
  
"You couldn't have said that earlier? I wasted a lot of energy doing that!" Knuckles complained. Everyone sat back in there seats and resumed the meeting while Shadow swept up Sonic into a dustpan and place it upon his chair.  
  
"It can only be destroyed by using the Master Emerald." Shadow started. "By using the Master Emerald's neutralizing powers, it could do away with the ring forever."  
  
"One of you must do this..." The Chao King added.  
  
"One cannot just simply walk to Angel Island..." Vector said with fear in his voice.  
  
"And why not?" Sonic asked. Shadow turned to see Sonic whole again and looks to you, yes you = the reader, with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"The island is floating. Its gates are guarded then more than just machines of madness. Gerald has poisoned the land with eggshells, for whoever walks on them will get blisters on his feet. The air you breathe smells like his breathe and man does it stink!" Everyone turned to each other, nodding their heads and agreed on this.  
  
"Were you not listening? Are you deaf?" Espio asked, standing from his seat.  
  
"What you say?" Vector responded. Espio picked up a mega phone and walked over to Vector.  
  
"THE EMERALD MUST BE DESTROYED!" He yelled in Vector's ear.  
  
"I suppose your going to do it then?" Charmy asked Espio.  
  
"No, I read the rest of the story already; you'll be shocked by who it is..."  
  
"Hey! None of that!" I yelled, standing from my seat also. "No one is suppose to read the rest of the story in advance. Follow along like everybody else!"  
  
"Who cares about that, what if Gerald takes the emerald? What will we do then?" Vector cut in.  
  
"I'll stick my head in a toilet before I let anyone know the rest of the story before me!" Everyone got up and started arguing and fighting... Including me, YAY! Shadow looked to Sonic and back to the fray and went to join it. Sonic could feel the power of The Chaotic Emerald growing as he could hear the shouting:  
  
"You gay bee!" From one...  
  
"Big mouth!" Came another...  
  
"Story reader ahead... bad... Person!" That was me...  
  
Sonic got up as he saw the emerald pulsing different colors. He looked at the arguing group and back to the emerald. Then to the fray and then to the emerald. Then back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. Sonic's eyes spun in from dizziness.  
  
"I'll take it!" Sonic claimed. "I'll take it!" Nobody seemed to hear him. He picked up that megaphone and turned it on. "I'LL TAKE IT!!!"  
  
"Wow... Three exclamation points..." Charmy said.  
  
"Shoot! I wanted to do it..." Shadow snapped his fingers.  
  
"But there is one itsy, bitsy problem..." Sonic explained. "Where's Angel Island?" Everyone fell over.  
  
"Very well... I shall accompany you on this journey." Shadow walked over and stood beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling.  
  
"And I'll protect you... Even though Espio messed up my shovel gloves, you have them." Knuckles said as he stood by Sonic as well.  
  
"And you have my bow..." Espio said.  
  
"And my axe!" Charmy said. He held up the axe up with the blade glued back together. They put there weapons in front of Sonic and sat back down.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Hell no!" Charmy said.  
  
"We're not going to risk our lives to help you!" Espio finished. There was a short silence and then:  
  
"Just kidding!" Charmy said. They picked up there weapons and to there places next to Sonic.  
  
"Don't forget about me!" Tails was hovering behind a tree. He flew down and landed next to Sonic. "I'm going too. Not letting Shadow get my tails..." He looked carefully over to see Shadow grinning evilly at him.  
  
"Seven companions..." The Chao King said. "Damn! We're missing two..."  
  
"We'll go!" Two chao came running up to them.  
  
"What's your guys' name?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I'm Berry! He's Pepper!" Berry said... I guess.  
  
"There! Now there are nine." The Chao King continued. Then he said in a dramatic voice: "You shall be known as 'The Friendship of the Emerald.' See it fits you..." The nine of them stood proudly, like they were special.  
  
"Cool! Where are we going?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Off the damn stage! It's our turn to use it..." Gandalf said, walking up to them with the cast of The Fellowship of the Ring behind him.  
  
Author's Note:  
Sorry if you think the character selection is a little iffy, but the Sonic games don't have that many characters. I had to use Knuckles Chaotix characters for Pete's sake. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, loads more to come... 


	24. Last Visit to Booboo

"Stay back! Don't come any closer..." Booboo was in a corner holding a chair by its legs. Sonic was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"But I just came to say hello." Sonic explained.  
  
"There you've said it, now leave!" Booboo yelled. "I have a chair and I know how to use it!"  
  
"Nobody loves me!" Sonic cried out. He fell to his knees and started crying. The force from Sonic hitting the ground knocked The Chaotic Emerald into view. It caught Booboo's eye and an idea appeared in his head.  
  
"Sonic... Don't cry. I was just um... kidding! That's all..." Booboo comforted him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No... I mean Yes!" Booboo put down the chair and started walking slowly towards Sonic. 'I hope he doesn't start petting me...' He thought.  
  
"Thank You!" Sonic hugged him, squeezing him tightly.  
  
'Well, its better than petting...' Booboo thought. Sonic stopped and stood up. He reached down and started petting Booboo on the head. 'I spoke... no, thought too soon.' Booboo had a grim look on his face. His eyes became fixed on the emerald.  
  
"Oh, well you looky here!" Booboo spoke up. "That's my old emerald." Booboo ripped it from Sonic's neck. "Thanks for bringing it to me."  
  
"Hey, I need that!" Sonic yelled he snatched it back. Booboo's face got really big and his eyes popped out of his head as he hissed. Fire came from his breath and his razor sharp teeth was inches from Sonic. Booboo ran out of breath and stopped.  
  
"Hold on..." He panted. He placed his eyeballs back in their sockets and pulled the fake razor teeth out of his mouth and put them in a large glass of water. Sonic just stared wide-eyed. After fixing himself up Booboo took his place back in front of Sonic and looked at him. Suddenly, he burst into tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I'm so ashamed. And I'm sorry, don't forget that one. Oh, and I'm hungry too. It's all because of me you have to bear... bare... that ring. I can't even decide what form of bear to use."  
  
"I think it's the second one..." Sonic suggested, but Booboo just began to cry more. Sonic walked over to comfort him. "Don't worry buddy..." Sonic started petting him again. Booboo looked up to see the emerald dangling above his head. Booboo snatched it and ran away.  
  
"SUCKER!!!" Booboo yelled. Sonic then appeared in front of him, blocking the door.  
  
"You forget, I am the fastest thing alive."  
  
"Thing is right!"  
  
"Why you little..." Sonic jumped at Booboo, but he stepped aside and Sonic hit the floor. Sonic chased Booboo around for a while and they struggled over, breaking everything in the room.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!" They pulled as hard as they could and both their hands slipped off the emerald. They fell backwards and the sound of shattering glass could be heard and the emerald hit the ground.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Espio asked.  
  
"Idunno..." Knuckles responded. They could see their shadows in the window. The one that resembled Sonic dashed across the room and glass shattering was heard again. 


	25. The Trip and Breakfast

The Friendship of the Emerald, consisting of Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, Vector, and two little Chao that decide to tag along for fun: Berry and Pepper. They crossed the grassy plains of Green Hill Zone, the hot deserts, and began too travel over a mountaintop.  
  
"We must keep this course for more than lost of days..." Shadow explained.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of moons to see..." Sonic cut in. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyways... I hope that we can make it to Ancient Ruin and from there we can get to Angel Island." They continued on that day and night fell over. They made camp and decide to return to their journey in the morning.  
  
The morning came and breakfast was on the way. Tails grabbed some pancakes, eggs and bacon and went over to join the others.  
  
"Who'd think there would be an IHOP up here?" Tails said. They were all in the parking lot of the restaurant. Vector was trying to teach the two chao how to defend themselves. Sonic and Knuckles were watching. Bubbles came out of the pipe Knuckles was smoking as he studied their fighting tactics.  
  
"No, no, no!" Vector said. "Your supposed to use the sword, not throw it down and run away..."  
  
"It's Pepper's fault, that's what his notes said." Berry pointed at him.  
  
"Notes? What notes?" Vector looked over to Pepper. He had big, square glasses on and was writing in a notepad. "ARGH! I can't work like this!!!"  
  
"Mmmmmmmm... These are good!" Tails exclaimed. He was standing at a very flat rock that came just a little over his waist. He stabbed his fork into his pancake and stuffed it into his mouth. He let his head fall back and let his eyes close as he moaned from the tasty food.  
  
"I have never seen anyone enjoy pancakes that much..." Knuckles said as he stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Suddenly, a hand appeared from the underneath the rock. It felt around quickly and quietly. It touched the plate, but the fork moved and made a light scraping noise. The hand disappeared under the rock just as Tails looked down. Tails looked at Knuckles and Vector, who just shrugged their shoulders. Tails did the same and took another mouthful of pancakes. He relaxed again and went back into his moaning... thingy. The hand appeared again and it reached up and grabbed some bacon and retreated back to its hiding place. After Tails was done um... enjoying himself, he went to take up some more pancakes when he noticed the missing bacon.  
  
"My bacon!" Tails looked around and on the ground, but it could not be found. "It was you!" he pointed at Knuckles and Vector.  
  
"Me?" They both said at once.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"It wasn't me, I don't like bacon." Vector said. Tails shifted his evil stare to Knuckles.  
  
"No, it wasn't me, I swear!" Tails looked at him suspiciously and went back to his food. He took one last look around and picked up some pancakes and stuffed them in his mouth. This time, he kept his fork in his hand. Tails let his head fall back and started moaning, but he kept his eyes on his plate. The hand came from under the rock once more and felt around for the plate. It reached the brim and started making its way to the last bit of pancakes.  
  
"Aha!" Tails yelled. The handed 'looked' up at him and quivered in fear. Tails stabbed it with his fork.  
  
"YOUCH!" Sonic screamed. The rock tipped over as Sonic jumped up, shaking his hand and blowing on it.  
  
"Sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
"What you do that for?" Sonic wined.  
  
"If you wanted some food, all you had to do is ask..."  
  
"Oh, can I have some food?"  
  
"NO!" Sonic's face grew sad and he sat down on the other side of the parking lot. He looked over the IHOP and noticed Shadow standing on top with his arms crossed, smoking his pipe and staring off into space.  
  
"You know, if I'm not mistaken... We've been going the long way around." Charmy said as he stood next to Shadow.  
  
"No, we haven't been going the long way around..." Shadow said. Bubbles floated from his pipe and popped in the air.  
  
"Good, good..."  
  
"We've been going the Super Extra Long Way Around." Charmy sweatdropped. "We must avoid Eggman and his grandfather's forces at all costs."  
  
"Look Shadow, I'm rich. I could pay whatever costs there are, but this is taking to long." Charmy complained. "I'm tired of walking millions of miles..."  
  
"We'll stick to this path..." Shadow said firmly.  
  
"Come here." Charmy pulled Shadow into a two-person huddle and whispered: "I know a great shortcut..." Charmy winked as made an O.K. sign with his hand. "Under the mountains is the Hidden Palace Zone of Moria..."  
  
"Did you say Maria?" Shadow got excited.  
  
"No! Moria..." Shadow's face became serious again. Then he suddenly remembered something.  
  
"I would not go through that place unless we were on top of a snowy mountain, being attacked by Eggman, buried in snow, and Sonic actually choosing to go through that path."  
  
"Okay!!!" Charmy looked over to Sonic. "Hey Sonic! Come here..." Shadow covered his mouth.  
  
"What?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Shadow yelled back. Shadow let go of Charmy's mouth.  
  
"Hey... What's that?" Charmy pointed in the air. Shadow looked to what looked to be something of a cloud. It was bright what white and was moving quickly towards them. "Looks like a cloud..."  
  
"You chao can't fight to save your life!" Vector yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Berry taunted.  
  
"Yeah!" Berry jumped up and bit Vector's hand. "Aahhhhhhh! Getitoff! Getitoff!" Vector shook his hand around, but the chao still held on. Knuckles was cracking up, causing bubbles to come out of his nose.   
  
"Fight this!" Pepper ran over and bit Vector's foot.  
  
"Ooowwwweeeeee!" He looked over at Knuckles. "Help me?"  
  
"You're on your own..." Knuckles said. Shadow and Charmy came running up to them.  
  
"Hide!" Shadow yelled. "Eggman's spies heading this way!"  
  
"Where?" Sonic asked.  
  
"They're hiding in that cloud!" Sonic looked around. He saw the white cloud that looked just like Eggman's face. Sonic screamed like a little schoolgirl and joined the others. Everyone grabbed everything and cleaned up the area. Vector continued to try to free himself from the two chao while Sonic ran around in circles, screaming.  
  
"Sonic!" Shadow yelled from behind his hiding place.  
  
"Yes?" Sonic was by himself in the open.  
  
"Hide!" Sonic started in Shadow's direction. "Oh no... Not here, go hide somewhere else."  
  
"But, but..."  
  
"Go!" Sonic dashed behind a really thin tree, (about 1 inch to be exact). The Eggman cloud spy was getting closer.  
  
"Tails!" Knuckles yelled.  
  
"Yes?" he answered in the other direction.  
  
"You forgot to get your plate!" Everyone peaked from their hiding spot to see his plate lying there in plain view.  
  
"Oops..." Everyone waited, but nobody headed out to get it and the cloud was getting closer.  
  
'I guess it's up to me...' everybody thought at the exact same time. The Friendship dashed for it, each of them readying themselves to pick it up as soon as they got there. They collided over the plate and ended up on the ground. The cloud had come... staring at them from mere feet from their faces. They huddled around each other, hugging in fear. A draft picked up around them. The cloud of Eggman's face had become distorted and twisted. Then it evaporated into thin air, revealing...  
  
Yes, you guessed it: Another dramatic pause. Yet the longer I type this sentence the more chance of you guys having a heart attack from the dramatic tension. Well, here is the answer... Still reading this same sentence aren't ya?  
  
It revealed nothing. Air, nada, zippo, nothing, zilch, el zero, and (a word meaning zero of your choice).  
  
"Maybe it was just cloud that looked like Eggman... My Bad." Shadow said. Everyone fell over.  
  
"Next time could you be a little bit more sure?" Knuckles asked Shadow impatiently.  
  
"Yes, but we must still be cautious. We'll take the road over the tallest, snowy-est mountain."  
  
"Then lets get started..." Vector said. Everyone grabbed their gear and started off, but noticed Sonic was not with them. They looked back to see him finishing off Tails' breakfast on the plate.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Tails yelled as and ran back. They started fighting over the plate and yelling at each other.  
  
"After we rest of course..." Espio said. 


	26. SimCity Delays Friendship

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Berry, and Pepper, (A.K.A. The Friendship the Emerald), walked up the mountain... in that order.  
  
"How come Sonic gets to be the leader?" Espio wined.  
  
"I fear that he's up there for a reason. I just have a feeling it's a bad one." Shadow answered.  
  
(Shows Sonic and Tails, who were farther up than everyone else)  
"Hey Tails! Watch this!" Sonic started up spin dashed. Soon Sonic became a small snowball and it began to grow as he continued to spin. Then he stopped and the snowball began to roll down hill. It swallowed up Tails and continued down, rolling into gigantic snowball.  
  
"Uh, Espio?" Shadow said staring up the hill.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember I told you about that bad feeling?"  
  
"About Sonic in front? Yes..."  
  
"Well, its here." Shadow turned around and ran away screaming while Knuckles followed behind doing the same. Yet, Espio stood there.  
  
"Why waste my energy if it catches me later..." he says to you. Then he was trampled and became part of the rolling snowball, cause by Sonic, of doom. The Shadow and Knuckles were swallowed up. Then Vector and Charmy and soon the two chao. They rolled down very fast and smashed into a tree, making the sound of a bowling ball hitting the pins. Everybody flew everywhere and landed on everything.  
  
"Must be the 'every' mountain..." Shadow mumbled. He felt the snow shift below him and muffled cries. He got up and looked down. Sonic emerged from the ground with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Let's do that again!"  
  
"No!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Okay..." Sonic said. He kicked the snow on the ground. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"What?" Shadow asked annoyed.  
  
"The Chaotic Emerald! It's gone!"  
  
"Don't worry it couldn't have gone far!" Knuckles said. "And I'm a treasure hunter... I'm sure I can find it. I know I can... OH, I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE!!!!" Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the shoulders. "IT'S JUST TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!!!"  
  
"Get a hold of yourselves, man!" Sonic said in a Scottish accent. Sonic slapped Knuckles in the face.  
  
"Oh, Thank you... I needed that." Knuckles paused, looked around with his eyes.  
  
"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" Sonic jumped and Knuckles and started beating the crap out of him.  
  
"Hey wait a minute..." Sonic said. "I'm not stupid anymore... Oh yeah, baby! I'm immune!"  
  
"Or could it be the emerald is not around your neck anymore..." Knuckles suggested. Sonic looked down and saw only his bare chest. He looked around frantically for it with the others. Vector walked up to them with the emerald.  
  
"Looking for this?" Sonic nodded. "It is strange..."  
  
"What is?" Knuckles said as he came up to Sonic from behind.  
  
"Aunt Freddy's cooking... But why we must suffer fear and doubt over such a small object?" Everyone looked at each other and said one thing:  
  
"It's the author's fault..."  
  
"The emerald's overrated..." Vector walked over and put it in Sonic's hand. Knuckles then released his ice cream cone; thankful he didn't have to use it.  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
The ARK was busy. Many busy things built other busy things, which kept everyone very busy. Eggman was over looking his production of his E-100's, 200's, 300's, 400's, 500's and... well you get the picture.  
  
"Well Shadow... If you can't get over the mountain. Would you risk more dangerous terrain?" Eggman walked over to his computer. It had a microphone on the monitor and SimCity Terrain Editor editing a snowy mountain on the screen. "How about this? Disasters..." he clicked on the evil grinning face. "Blizzard..." Eggman clicked on the word blizzard. He clicked the zoom button until he saw The Friendship.  
  
(Now back our heroes...)  
Our heroes were traveling around the mountainside. Almost at the top of the mountain, it suddenly began to snow heavily. The wind picked up, now making it difficult for them to move and see.  
  
"There's a fell voice over the air!" Knuckles yelled up to Shadow.  
  
"It's the author! We're up so high, we can hear him telling the story!" He explained.  
  
"Not that, there is another, listen!" Everyone stopped and listened to the howling wind. Then Eggman's voice appeared as he began to laugh.  
  
"It's Eggman!" Tails yelled.  
  
"Thank Captain Obvious!" Espio said.  
  
"We must move on ahead!" They picked up the pace.  
  
"DISASTERS!" Eggman's voice roared.  
  
"THIS ISN'T A GAME, EGGMAN!" Shadow roared back.  
  
"OH, BUT IT IS! EARTHQUAKE!" The ground began to shake furiously. After a few minutes of fear, it stopped.  
  
"HAH! That didn't even hurt us!" Sonic yelled out. Suddenly, tons of snow fell on everybody... There was just stillness... Nothing but the snow and the sound of wind...  
  
Everyone started digging themselves out. Heads popping out of the snow like daisies.  
  
"We have to get off this mountain and get to Ancient Ruin!" Vector yelled over the wind.  
  
"It's too close to the ARK! He'll find us there for sure!" Knuckles explained.  
  
"Why don't we go to the Hidden Palace Zone of Moria?" Charmy yelled.  
  
"Did you say Maria?" Tails asked.  
  
"No, Moria!" Espio answered.  
  
(Eggman)  
Eggman watched the screen listening to their conversation with his surround sound stereo system.  
  
"You fear to enter Mari, er... Moria..." Eggman said as he picked up a book.  
  
"You know what was banished there long ago and has collected strength since your last battle..." Eggman opened the book. The pictures popped up, showing a gate. Then he turned the page and another picture popped up, showing a dark figure in a prison cell.  
  
"Muahahahahahahahaha!" Eggman laugh as he tossed aside. As it slid into view, the tile read, "Pop-up book of why Shadow is afraid to go into the Hidden Palace Zone of Maria, I mean Moria."  
  
(The Friendship)  
"The Emerald bearing idiot shall decide..." Shadow announced.  
  
"Hmm..." Sonic uh... hmmed? Sonic looked around at everyone. They were looking menacing at him and cracking their knuckles.  
  
"Oww... Oww... Oww!" Knuckles yelled every time someone cracked him. Their faces had that 'you better pick my idea or I'll do very mean things to you' look on them.  
  
"I uh... I mean... I choose to, um..." Sonic looked around nervously again. "Go to the Hidden Palace Zone of Maria!"  
  
"Moria!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Oh well, I guess that isn't so bad..." Vector said. Everyone agreed. Sonic sighed in relief.  
  
"So be it!" Shadow said dramatically. 


	27. Drastic Measures

Last time on Dragon... Hmm, seem to be stuck on that show. Anyways, last time on Lord of the Emeralds: Friendship of the Emerald, the Friendship took to the mountains to escape Eggman's nosiness and ended up being the victims of disasters created by Dr. Eggman's SimCity game!  
  
"Oh no, were all dooooooooooooooooom!" Sonic yelled in a flashback scene.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Shadow cut in. "He never said that!"  
  
"He didn't?" I asked.  
  
"No, all he did was make the decision where to go instead of these mountains." Shadow explained.  
  
"Which would be???" There was a pause... ----See?  
  
"Hidden Palace of Maria!!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"Ahem, it's Moria." Charmy came up.  
  
"Look, you'd think I'd remember... I'm the author of this fic slash story." I explained.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog!" We began shaking hands.  
  
"And I'm Charmy!" I shook his hand too.  
  
"Wait a minute, I already know you two!" I yelled.   
  
"How?" Shadow asked suspiciously.  
  
"I played Sonic Adventure 2, duh!"  
  
"Oooooo... My lawyer is so fired!" Shadow mumbled.  
  
"What about me?" Charmy asked.  
  
"Web site... Sorry..." I answered.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Look we need to get back on track. I need to tell everyone what happened last time."  
  
"Why? They should remember just fine..." Shadow snapped.  
  
"Yes, but it's important to remind what happened previously..." Charmy spoke up.  
  
"Okay, how about this, if you don't remember what happened last time, just read the previous chapter." I suggested.  
  
"Good, because I forgot anyways!" Charmy stomped off.  
  
"You leave too, Shadow..." I said. "I'm going to make this short." Shadow wandered off and I turn to you. "Last time on Lord of the Emeralds: Friendship of the Emeralds. Don't know? Read the previous chapter! Muahahahahahaha!!! Man I'm funny..."  
  
The Friendship had redirected their entire trip to get to Hidden Palace Zone of Moria. It was dark and the sky was partly cloudy with a 15% chance of rain... They approached a wall of rock that seemed to go on endlessly. Of course it did end because we can still use cars to get around it.  
  
"Behold..." Charmy said dramatically. "The walls of the Hidden Palace Zone of Moria."  
  
"Did you say Maria?" Tails asked.  
  
"Moria! With an O!" Charmy said.  
  
"Ohh..." Tails went back to walking along the lakeside. Shadow stopped at a wall and started observing the marking on the wall.  
  
"Moonlight... Ice cream..." Shadow mumbled. "Telephone Wires... Light Bulbs..."  
  
"Shadow what are you mumbling?" Tails asked.  
  
"Things I need to buy for my house after this little adventure is over."  
  
"But you said moonlight." Knuckles pointed out.  
  
"I can get that off the black market..." Shadow explained. "This is the door..." Shadow back away. He turned around to the moon, which then came from behind the clouds. Nothing happened.  
  
"Over here!!!" Espio yelled from down the path. Everyone journeyed to his position to see a door that looked like it was drawn with a crayon.  
  
"Ahh, there it is!" Shadow said. "I could never find the exact location..."  
  
"What does that say up there?" Sonic asked. There were letters written in Spanish over the arc of the door.  
  
"It reads, 'The doors to the Hidden Palace Zone of Moria! Speak 'friend' and enter!'" Shadow explained. "Actually I don't know what it says. I saw that on a movie once..." Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Then how do we get in?" Berry asked.  
  
"There's a password. Watch!" Shadow began speaking words that kinda, sorta resembled the Spanish language. After he had finished, the doors had still not opened. "Okay, let's try to break it down!" Shadow said quickly.  
  
(Later...)  
Everyone was holding Knuckles in mid-air. He had his arms stretched forward and his fists tightened. They ran forward and rammed the door with Knuckles' fists.  
  
"This isn't working!" Shadow said. Everyone dropped Knuckles on the ground and went to rest.  
  
"Ouch! My knuckles hurt..." Knuckles wined. Pepper was throwing rocks in the water.  
  
"That was weak!" Berry said. He threw a rock as well and it went farther than Pepper's. Pepper went to throw another one, but Knuckles seized his hand.  
  
"Don't disturb the water. Big watery, monster... thingies will get you..." Knuckles warned.  
  
"Watch mine!" Sonic said. He picked up a builder and tossed it farther than Pepper's and Berry's. It hit and the splash created a title wave.  
  
"Oops..." Sonic said. Everyone dropped everything that they were doing and tried to climb up the vertical wall, but there was nothing to grab a hold of. Then they were washed up.  
  
The water settled and everyone lay there. Shadow spit out some water like a little fountain and got to his feet.  
  
"Will you stop messing around?" He yelled. Sonic was the only other person standing. He was at the door this time.  
  
"Hey look at this!" Sonic yelled. The Spanish words above the door swirled and changed into English. "Just add water," it said. Sonic said as he grabbed a door handle that appeared on the door. He turned it and the doors opened up. Everyone began to rise and make their way inside.   
  
Knuckles noticed something in the water. The Jaws music began to play... Something slithered across the surface of the water, dipping in and out. It looked smooth and slimy.   
  
"Guys look!" Everyone stopped and looked at the water. The creature slithered across the surface and disappeared under the water again.  
  
"What is that thing?" Berry asked. It got closer to the shore. Closer, closer, and closer... Okay, maybe not that close. Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy readied themselves to fight. It reached the shore and out popped Pepper.  
  
"Hello all!" Pepper yelled. Sonic screamed like a little girl and jumped into Shadow's arms.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Sonic shrieked. Shadow dropped him.  
  
"It's only Pepper..." Shadow shook his head and started for the door. Everyone followed behind him into the Hidden Palace Zone of Moria.  
  
Inside was dark... really dark... So dark that, um, you couldn't read this story if it was on paper.  
  
"You guys wait, this place is so easy to get through..." Charmy spoke.  
  
"Oops..." Sonic voice echoed. CRASH! "Don't worry about me! I'm fine; don't know where all that glass came from though.  
  
"Where's a light when you need one..." Knuckles complained.  
  
"Working on it..." Shadow voice yelled back. FLICK! Light came pouring from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see a whole light system installed.  
  
"Cool..." Tails muttered.  
  
"Looks like a mine..." Espio said. At that very instant, you would think they would see dead bodies decaying and staring at them. Well, that's where you're wrong!  
  
"This is no mine! It is a tomb!" Vector said dramatically.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Tails asked.  
  
"Look!" Vector pointed down the hall. Lara Croft was sneaking down the hall with here pistols drawn.  
  
"I think we should leave..." Shadow said.  
  
"Yeah, I've played one of her games... Some of that stuff is scary..." Tails said.  
  
"Wuss..." Vector muttered. Everyone piled outside the Hidden Palace Zone of Moria.  
  
"What do we do now?" Espio asked.  
  
"Hey guys..." I was standing before them. Yeah! That's me, baby!  
  
"It's the author..." Tails said.  
  
"Whatya guys doing?" I asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Sonic snapped, shaking his fist.  
  
"Just ignore him..." Shadow pushed him back by his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Knuckles spoke up.  
  
"Well, sadly to say. I could not think of a monster or type of boss for you to fight during this chapter..." I explained. "Because Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't have that many characters, I had to make a difficult decision, which is why it took me so long to write this chapter."  
  
"Hey! What are you trying to say?" Sonic yelled from the back. Knuckles picked up a large rock and through it over his shoulder. It flew back behind everyone. "Oww! My head!"  
  
"So... um, what was this, difficult decision, that, uh, you had to make, Mr. Author, sir?" Berry asked.  
  
"Instead of fighting a monster or some boss..." I continued. "You have to fight me, DBZ style!"  
  
"Gasp!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Alright!!!" Knuckles and Shadow said. Just then, I turned Super Saiyan. Shadow and Knuckles turned super as well. A grin appeared on my face and light erupted around him. In a brilliant flash, he changed to Super Saiyan 2. "Uh, oh!"  
  
"Let's dance..." I said. A pebble slipped off a mountain and made a light smack when it hit the ground; the signal to start the match had been heard. Knuckles, Shadow and I jumped in the air and disappeared. Everyone was watching the fight except Sonic who was trying to turn super himself.  
  
"I can do this..." Sonic began to try. His eyes shut tight, his body flexed and tensed up, but still nothing. "Damn..."  
  
The fight was fast. The fight was furious. The fight was fast and furious, but still did not have anything to do with the movie... and I'm winning too. Knuckles and Shadow fighting me from two directions, but still they could not match the speed and strength. I slipped through their every punch and kick. I timed it right flew out from between them quickly, causing Shadow to kick Knuckles in the stomach and Knuckles to punch Shadow in the face.  
  
"Oww! That was my gut you twit!" Knuckles yelled.  
  
"Shut up... You got me in the face..." Shadow said. His eyes were pushed back in his head from Knuckles claws.  
  
"Oops..." Knuckles smacked the back of Shadow's head and his eyes popped back to normal.  
  
"You guys are weak..." I said, floating just above them with my arms crossed. Shadow charged up an energy ball and threw it at me. I moved out of the way to let it pass. Suddenly, Knuckles fists came crashing down on my head. I feel downward and smashed into the ground. I looked up to see Shadow and Knuckles land back to back holding one of their arms out towards me. Knuckles hand hover over Shadow's and together they created an energy wave and shot it towards me. I flew up and dodged it. The wave hit the mountainside and blew up. I pulled my hands back and yelled:  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Knuckles did the same and Shadow ran away and told everyone to take cover.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." We both said. A ball of energy had formed in between our hands, glowing intensely.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" The waves were shot towards each other. Mine went straight towards Knuckles and his went off to the right. The Kamehameha Wave hit Knuckles and exploded. As the dust cleared, Knuckles stood there charred black.  
  
"Ouch..." He fell to dust.  
  
"I can't believe he missed..." The annoyed Shadow said. "Now, it's my turn." He disappeared before everyone. I looked around, but could not find him.  
  
"Look, he's up there!" Tails yelled, pointing in the sky. I looked up to see Shadow floating right above me.  
  
"TAILS YOU IDIOT!!!" Shadow yelled. "I WAS GOING FOR A SNEAK ATTACK!!!"  
  
"Oops..." Tails said, covering his mouth.  
  
"Oh, well... Try this!" Shadow started shooting numerous amounts of energy balls at me, moving his arms very quickly. Each one exploded on the impact as I dodge each one, making my way towards the Friendship. I dashed passed each of them, causing them to be caught in the blast. Shadow stopped after he seemed to have figured out what I was doing. The Friendship was all toasted and smoky. Everyone was there except Sonic. I began to look for him, but Shadow caught me off guard, kicking me in the back. I reach around with my left hand and grabbed him by the next. I moved him to the front of me while he tried to break free. I slapped him in the face repeatedly as I said:  
  
"Bad...Sha...dow...kick...ing...me...in...the...back..." I stopped and dropped him. He lay there on the ground, twitching slightly. "Sorry, kinda got carried away..." He got to his feet, barely able to stand. Suddenly, a shocked look came on his face. Then a small rock hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground, out cold. Sonic now stood in front of Shadow in the third form of super. His gold blades were so long that they hang down to his feet.  
  
"Did you need help?" Sonic said with a grin.  
  
"Whoa..." Shadow said. The rest of the Friendship came up and watched in admiration.  
  
"How did you do that Sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
"It's just a gift..." Sonic said, rubbing his knuckles against his chest. Suddenly, he changed back to normal. "Ah! What happened? I was so cool in that from!" Sonic wined.  
  
"Come on, let us go before Sonic86 wakes up!" Espio said. They ran into the Hidden Palace Zone of Moria.  
  
"Wait!" Shadow stopped in front. "We didn't want to come in here, remember?" Everyone thought for a second.  
  
"Oh, yeeaaaah..." Everyone said together. They turned around to go back, but saw me standing at the entrance.  
  
"Sorry guys, you have to take this way." I formed a ball of energy and slammed it into the roof above the door. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I left as the cave shook furiously.  
  
"No, I'm claustrophobic and afraid of the dark." Tails said as he started running into the falling debris.   
  
"Come back here Tails!" Knuckles said as he grabbed Tails by the tails and started dragging him back into the cave.   
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The entrance became blocked and the cave in settled. The Friendship was now left in the dark...  
  
"I'm scared..." Tails muttered. 


	28. To Continue

Sorry for not updating recently everyone... We got a new dog and he got sick, so I've been helping with everything. Also, school is becoming a pain in the homework department. Here are two more chapters.  
  
"We have now but one choice..." Shadow started.  
  
"Yeah? We'll let us use it to get some light in here!" Espio's voice came up. It was pitch black, so I don't even know where everyone is.  
  
"I'm scared of the dark..." Tails wined.  
  
"I'm working on it..." Shadow said. You hear some shuffling around. "Damn!"  
  
"What?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"My flashlight broke..." Shadow's voice had an annoyed tone to it. Suddenly, a brilliant shine came up. Everyone turned around to see Sonic holding a glowing carrot in his hand.  
  
"Behold the power of the carrot!" Sonic yelled triumphantly. "It shall guide our way in this dark and dreadful place!" Everyone stared at him and Charmy went to say something, but Shadow stopped him.  
  
"Don't ask? Don't tell..." Shadow whispered to him.  
  
Everyone started on their journey down the halls of the Hidden Palace Zone of Moria... The path seemed endless.  
  
"The path seems endless!" Sonic wined. He was right behind Shadow, who was leading the way, holding the glowy carrot up so everyone could see.  
  
"Quiet... It's a three chapter journey to the other side..."  
  
"Oh, God! That could take millions of years!" Berry said.  
  
"Shh! We need to pass through this place unnoticed." Shadow whispered/yelled/evil looked/angry look/worried look/turns around now. Berry mocked his words with his silent mouth. They came to a large set of stairs. As they gazed upon it, it seemed to go up forever plus an eternity.  
  
"Told ya..." Berry said. Shadow gave him the death glare. "Gag! Can't breathe!"  
  
"Shadow! Release him!" Knuckles said. Shadow look up to Knuckles, releasing Berry.  
  
"Let's just start going up..." Vector suggested. So they climbed... and climbed... and climbed some more... Oops, Tails almost fell down... and they climbed again... until they finally reached the top, where they came to a fork.  
  
"Ooooo, shiny." Tails picked up the fork.  
  
"I don't remember this?" Shadow said.  
  
"Hey! Where's Sonic?" Charmy asked. Everyone looked around, but Sonic wasn't there.  
  
"Then where is that light coming from?" There was a soft glow behind Shadow. He turned around, but it still stayed behind him.  
  
"Hold still!" Tails said as he walked to the back of him. The glowing carrot and a piece of paper were duct taped to one of Shadow's blade. Tails ripped it off and looked at it.  
  
"OOWWW!" Shadow yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Dear Everyone..." Tails began to read. "I, Sonic the Hedgehog, think you are all dumber than me for taking the stairs, I have chosen an easier path and will meet you up there... Signed, loves and kisses, X's and O's and so on."   
  
"Easier way?" Vector asked.  
  
"Don't look at me, I can't even remember this fork." Suddenly, the wall next to them began to crack and shift apart. Debris fell from the roof and smashed into the ground. Light poured from the opening and then... ding! Sonic stood there in there in the middle of the elevator.  
  
"Hi guys!" He said walking out. The walls shut quickly behind him and sealed closed.  
  
"That was the easier way?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because... You all can't fit in the elevator with me." Sonic answered.  
  
(Later)  
Shadow sat at the fork, smoking his bubble pipe. Knuckles and Vector sat below on one of the larger steps smoking their bubble pipes too; Tails, Pepper, Berry and Espio with them as well.  
  
"Berry!" Pepper whispered.  
  
"What!" Berry whispered back.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"I told you to go before we left the Hero Chao Garden!"  
  
"I did! It's been forty-two days!"  
  
"Oh... Well in that case, I'll go too."  
  
Shadow sat there, pondering. His thoughts were scattered about his mind. A few bubbles float out of his pipe and popped in mid-air. Sonic sat next to him, shoving a Q-tip in one ear. As he shoved it in some more, it came out the other ear. Sonic began moving the Q-tip around in his ear and moaning. Shadow raised an eyebrow as he looked to him. Sonic's eyes were closed as move the Q-tip in and out of his ear.  
  
"Sonic?" Shadow said calmly as he could.  
  
"Mmm, yes Shadow?" Sonic responded still continuing.  
  
"Stop that! You're really starting to creep me out!" Shadow yelled. Sonic eyes snapped open and pulled the instrument from his ear.  
  
"Sorry..." He said as he put it down. Then, a large figure that lingered below caught his eye.  
  
"Shadow! My eye fell out and a large figure lingering below us caught it." Sonic panicked.  
  
"It was a figure of speech..." Shadow explained. "Besides it's Big the Cat..."  
  
"Big the Cat!?"  
  
"Yes, he's been following us for three days." Sonic walked over to the ledge and looked two the rest of the Friendship.  
  
"Hey guys! Did you know Big the Cat has been following us for three days?"  
  
"Yeah, found out on the first day!" Knuckles yelled back.  
  
"Me, too!" Tails said.  
  
"We all knew the first day!" Vector exclaimed.  
  
"Damn!" Sonic said to himself. "I'm always last to know..."  
  
"Don't worry about it..." Shadow said. More bubbles floated up from his pipe.  
  
"Man... I wish I had never found the emerald..." Sonic said aloud as he watched The Chaotic Emerald resting in the palm of his hand.  
  
"It was only a matter of time before it showed up..." Shadow explained. "There are reasons things happen and it's because some sick author comes along and writes fics about us to mess up our lives. For example, in this story, Booboo found the emerald during a chao race and Booboo is my chao. I fell into the Earth's atmosphere and burnt into a crisp, so you volunteered to raise him afterwards. So naturally the emerald fell into your hands." Shadow looked over to Sonic. He was using a back scratcher to scratch his back. Sonic's foot began to twitch showing that he was very... 'relaxed.' "Are you listening!?" Shadow screamed.  
  
"Yes, sick author, Booboo, evil world, Maria cheated on you..." Sonic said as stood straight up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oops, said too much..." Sonic said. Shadow stared at him menacingly with his left eye twitching. "Uh, Shadow... You should um... have that eye looked at." Sonic started backing up as Shadow approached him.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy thi..." Shadow stopped and noticed something. He looked over to one of the openings in the wall. "This way!"  
  
"Wha?" Sonic mumbled. He was lying on the ground, holding his head.  
  
"Yay! He remembered!" Berry said, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"No... The air doesn't smell like Sonic's breath in this passage." Shadow explained. The Friendship rose from there from there came and followed Shadow and Sonic down the dark corridors. At last they came to a great hall.  
  
"Sonic, gives us a little more light." Shadow said.  
  
"Okay..." Sonic held up the carrot and out came blinding flashed of light. Everything became the purest of white.  
  
"I'm blind!" Tails yelled.  
  
"My eyes!" Knuckles wined.  
  
"Toothpaste!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"It's too bright!" Shadow screamed.  
  
"What? I can't see you; I think it's too bright!" Sonic yelled as he lowered the illumination of the vegetable. Everyone have really, really, really small eyes.  
  
"You little..." Shadow jumped at Sonic, but was in the wrong direction. He squished into the ground causing pain to himself. "You just wait until I get my sight back..." He grumbled. 


	29. The Onslaught

Shadow cooled off and everyone's sight returned to normal.  
  
"Behold, the Hidden Palace Zone of Moria..." Shadow said dramatically.  
  
"It's an action stage..." Tails pointed out. In front of them was a complete stage of ramps, loops, badniks, and rings.  
  
"oooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooo..." Sonic said. "I wanna complete it!" Sonic jumped towards the starting ramp, but Shadow grabbed one of Sonic's blades and he fell to the floor.  
  
"No, Sonic... We're going this way..." Shadow pointed to the walkway that ran along side the level.  
  
"That's no fun!" Sonic said as sat up and crossed his arms. Shadow rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's go everyone..." Shadow said and he started dragging Sonic behind him. They continued down the walkway that led down the side of the level. Upon passing a very large statue, a door came into view.  
  
"NO!!!" Charmy yelled.  
  
"Charmy, No!" Shadow yelled as Charmy ran into the room. Everyone followed and entered the room. Charmy was kneeling before a large sarcophagus, weeping. Shadow walked over and read the inscription on the stone tablet.  
  
"Number One: Billy, Lord of the Hidden Palace Zone of Moria with the high score of 35250 and rank A..."  
  
"Who cares about him? They broke my Britney Spears CD!" The shards of the disc lay in front of him. Charmy began to weep uncontrollably now. Shadow looked around the room and noticed and small notepad on the ground. He picked it up and began reading the most recent installment.  
  
"We mustn't linger..." Espio whispered to Knuckles.  
  
"Why?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"You know... If you don't do anything for awhile you start doing stuff that you can't control."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Look..." Espio pointed to the ground in front of Knuckles. Knuckles looked down to see his foot tapping.  
  
"AHH!" Knuckles shook his leg to make it stop. "Freaky..."  
  
"They have taken the bridge, you know the one that's really long." Shadow read aloud. "They have locked and sealed all of the doors. Only by adding water can you open them, of course if your reading this, you probably figured it out... We have barred the gates, but it..." Shadow turned the page, but there wasn't a next one.  
  
"Well?" Tails said. He began to yawn and pat his hand over his mouth repeatedly.  
  
"It's happening to Tails also..." Espio whispered to Knuckles  
  
"Hold on..." Shadow searched around for any paper that has been written on. Shadow sees writing on the ground and pulls out a magnifying glass to see better. "Okay, here's the rest... it did not hold. One is no chasing me and I must flee for my life." Shadow said as he walked around the room. "I fear that my attacker of cold steel will catch me soon, for I tire from exhaustion..." Shadow continued as he started walking up the wall. "Oh no! I have been caught, what is to become of me..." Shadow said. He was standing on the ceiling, looking at the burn mark the came after that sentence. Shadow looked up (or down I suppose) and noticed where he was. He fell and landed on his head.  
  
Suddenly, Sonic's theme song began to play very loudly and echoed throughout the walls of Hidden Palace Zone of Moria. Everyone turned to see Sonic playing it on an electric guitar that was connected to a very large amp.  
  
"SONIC!!!" Shadow tried yelling over the music, "TURN IT OFF!!!"  
  
"TURN IT UP???" Sonic yelled. "OKAY!!!" Sonic reached over and spun the volume knob. The song was extremely loud as Sonic continued to play. Then it stopped... only the twangy sound from the guitar could be heard with Sonic singing. "Huh?" Sonic looked over to see Tails over at the wall with the plug in his hand.  
  
"SONIC!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" Shadow yelled in his face. Sonic wiped all the spit off his face and stared Shadow in the eye.  
  
"What??? Oh, yeah... We're supposed to travel quietly. Oops, forgot." Sonic said.  
  
"ooooooooooooooooo..." Shadow groaned as his eye began to twitch. He started stepping towards Sonic with big, angry eyes.  
  
"Uh, Shadow?" Sonic said, stepping back. "You okay your foaming at the mouth." Shadow lunged at him, but Knuckles, Tails, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Pepper, and Berry grabbed him and held him back. "Let... me... GO!!!" Shadow commanded, fighting to get free. "I won't kill him... I just want to cause him paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiin..." Shadow said as he stared wide-eyed at Sonic.  
  
"Your lucking they holding me back!!!" Sonic said shaking his fist. Everyone looked over to him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, um... Never mind..."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, let me hurt him!" Shadow said.  
  
"Shadow! Calm down!" Tails ordered. He slapped Shadow in the face.  
  
"No, Tails... Like this." Vector said. "Get a hold of your self man!" He said in an Irish accent. Vector slapped Shadow in the face.  
  
"Your both doing it wrong..." Knuckles cut in. "Like this... What the hell is wrong with you?! Get a grip!" Knuckles said as he repeatedly slapped Shadow's face back and forth.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that..." Shadow said calmly.  
  
"See?" Knuckles said. Sonic put the guitar down and stepped away from that area. Shadow turned around to the group, but heard drums playing this time. He whirled around and was about to strike at Sonic, but he was standing there looking out into space. The drumming quickened in pace. Vector ran to the door and looked out.  
  
(In Super Slow Motion)  
Vector bent backwards all the way as an arrow flew just about an inch above him.  
  
(Back to Normal Speed)  
Vector returned to the upright position and turned around.  
  
"Thanks a lot..." Tails said with the arrow sticking in his eye.  
  
"Oops!" Vector said. He slammed the door closed and stuck broomsticks in between the large handles to keep them from opening. Tails brought over a few chairs and propped them underneath the handles. Knuckles got a couch and set it against the door. Vector grabbed the king size bed and threw up in the pile. Charmy took up a large table and added it to the pile.  
  
"Let's see them get through that!" Charmy said with a smirk. SMASH! The doors flung open, tossing the blocking objects everywhere.  
  
"You just had to say it didn't you..." Shadow said to him. Badniks poured into the room and charged for them. The machines drew closer and closer, ready to attack the Friendship. One machine with a spiked ball and chain drew its weapon back and thrust it toward Sonic.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Sonic yelled. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him. "We can't fight without some music..." Sonic walked over to a rather large stereo and pushed play on the CD player. The song "Bodies" (by Drowning Pool) began to play. "Okay, now were ready..." Everyone turned back to their opponents and the battle began.  
  
Knuckles and Espio fight side-by-side in the center of the room, taking on most of the enemy force. Shadow was fighting alone near the back, protecting the Chao while Charmy was off by himself, destroying in a savage rage.  
  
"BREAK MY BRITNEY SPEARS CD WILL YOU?!?!" Charmy yelled. "TAKE THAT!!!" Tails was with Sonic, fighting the machines as they came. Sonic was trying to do a homing attack, but couldn't seem to hit anyone.  
  
"Oww..." Sonic wined. "I hit the wall again..." Soon the room began to clear and only parts of machine lay in waste to the ground. Suddenly, the wall where the door stood came crashing down. In the over the rubble stood the boss... BIG FOOT! Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!  
  
"Egad, not him! It's bad enough I had to fight him once!" Sonic yelled. The robot whirled to face Sonic and started towards him. Sonic dashed away screaming like a little girl.  
  
"Damn!" Knuckles said. He was trying to make his way to Sonic, but more badniks arrived along with Big Foot.  
  
"Somebody help me!" Sonic yelled. He was hiding behind a pillar that was being fired upon with chain guns and missiles.  
  
"Greatest hero in the world and he wants our help?" Charmy asked, helping Tails tear apart another machine. Tails shrugged his shoulders and tugged again, ripping off the head.  
  
"I'm coming Sonic!" Knuckles yelled running towards him.  
  
"Eew Knuckles... That's sick!" Sonic said in disgust. Everyone sweatdropped. Even Sonic sweatdropped too, just because everyone else was doing it. Sonic noticed that the gunfire had stopped and peaked around the corner.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Suddenly, a missile was fired at Sonic from the side. Knuckles jumped in the way and punched the missile to the side.  
  
"HAHA!" Knuckles laughed looking back to Sonic. "I'm so good!" Sonic eyes widened and he pointed behind Knuckles. Knuckles turned around only to blown back from the missile exploding in front of him. Sonic ran over to Knuckles yelling his name.  
  
"Wake up!" Sonic yelled. He grabbed Knuckles by the face and shook him violently. "Wake up! Hello?" Sonic slapped him in the face really hard.  
  
"Uh what?" Knuckles snapped back to consciousness.  
  
"Yes!" Sonic yelled triumphantly. A large rock fell from the ceiling and hit Knuckles on the head, knocking him out again.  
  
"Knuckles?" Sonic said. He lifted up his eyelids to reveal the following message in the his eyes:  
  
Out Cold - Be back in 5 min.  
  
Big Foot walked up behind them. Sonic had no choice but to run, but ended up cornering himself in a... well, a corner obviously! Big Foot's chain gun pointed at Sonic and the ears reopened to release missiles. The pilot pulled the trigger, but only a clicking noise could be heard.  
  
"Ahahahahahahaha! Your out of ammo!" Sonic stuck his tongue out at the machine.  
  
"Oh yeah!" The cockpit was opened and the pilot was standing there. "Take this!" He pulled out a javelin and lunged it at Sonic.  
  
"Huh?" Sonic didn't have time to react, the - just a note, its not that he didn't have time to react because it happened so fast... It's because this is what he was thinking, ([javelin is thrown] Sonic's thought(s) = Man, I forgot to set the VCR to tape DBZ while I was on this trip... Ice cream...) - The javelin struck him down, going through his mid-right chest and out the left side of his back.  
  
"Yes! I got him!" The pilot yelled. The rest of the Friendship looked over to see the startling sight Sonic dying. Sonic began making weird psycho faces such as @_@ and X_O. Shadow in particular was the most effected, knowing that the only chance to destroy the Chaotic Emerald was dying before his eyes.  
  
"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Charmy yelled. He and the rest of the Friendship began to fight harder and more viciously. They destroyed everything and now were heading to destroy Big Foot. They closed in looking angrily at him. Pepper and Berry jumped on his back. The pilot moved the machine erratically to shake them off, but could not.  
  
"oooOOOooo... What's this?" Berry pushed a button on the back and the words 'Self Destruct' began blinking on it. The two chao jumped off the machine and they all watched it explode. After the amazing fireworks display, they turned to Sonic who was trying to make his way toward them, holding the javelin from the front and in the back with each hand. They rushed over to him.  
  
"Sonic, you shouldn't try to move." Knuckles said.  
  
"I... I - " Sonic began. "I'm Okay!" It turned out to be two pieces of it being held to his front and back with his hands. Everyone grabbed a weapon and started toward Sonic with angry faces. "Hey guys, I was just kidding..." Sonic stepped back as they approached slowly. Then they jumped at him and did thing to violent for the rating of this story. 


	30. The Hidden Evil

"It hurts..." Sonic said as he lay there on the floor, beaten and bruised. The Friendship had final stopped pummeling him after an hour now.  
  
"I feel so much better..." Shadow sighed.  
  
"Me too..." Knuckles agreed. Suddenly, the sound of machines came from a distance.  
  
"Quick, to the bridge!" Everyone looked at Shadow with an eyebrow raised. "You know... The long one."  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Right!" Everyone dashed out of the room and started the Hidden Palace Zone of Moria action stage. Badniks seemed to come from every direction as they cleared the level even more. Soon they were surrounded and could not venture forward.  
  
"I'll handle this..." Knuckles stepped forwards. He stared at the massive group of Badniks and got into his fighting position. The machines stopped and ran away. "Ha! I'm so good..." Knuckles said. A large, earthshaking footstep could be heard. Then another and another.  
  
"Look!" Sonic pointed at a glass of water sitting on the ground. With each footstep, ripples appeared on the surface. They turned around to see something approaching in the dark.  
  
"What is it?" Vector asked.  
  
"The Prototype..." Shadow said.  
  
"I thought you and Sonic killed that thing?" Tails asked.  
  
"No... instead I was able to banish it here using the powers of a Chaos Emerald." Everyone looked at him.  
  
"So what should we do?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Run!" Shadow said, speeding off.  
  
"What for us!" Everyone yelled after him. They came to a doorway that led to stairs that climbed down.  
  
"OMG!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"Shadow?" Knuckles asked falling behind with Shadow.  
  
"Clean Coal! It's an Oxymoron!" Shadow shook Knuckles by the arms. "Lead them on Knuckles..." Knuckles had a confused looked on his face. "GO!!!" Shadow shoved him off the edge. Knuckles fell down into the dark pit. "Oops..." Shadow went to look over the edge, but Knuckles popped back up over the edge.  
  
"Lucky I can scale walls..." They caught up to the rest of the Friendship and studied the large gap in the staircase.  
  
"Hmm..." Espio thought. He leaped to the other side. "Come Shadow!"  
  
"That is sick!" Tails pointed at Espio. Everyone sweatdropped. Shadow jumped and did a homing attack forward and landed safely on the other side. Tails flew over using his two tails and Charmy got over but barely.  
  
"Come on you two." Knuckles picked up the two chao and looked over to the others. "Go long! Go long!" Shadow and Espio ran down the steps as Knuckles threw Pepper and Berry like footballs across the gap. Shadow jumped and caught Berry and Pepper landed on Espio, knocking him down.  
  
Suddenly, there was a crash at the wall as the Prototype tried to fit its large body into the small doorway. A stalactite fell from the ceiling of the large room and crashed into the other side of the steps on which Sonic and Knuckles stood on. The base of the staircase began to crack and break apart, causing it to become unbalanced. Knuckles and Sonic looked at each other.  
  
"Well, nice knowing you..." Knuckles jumped and glided to the other side.  
  
"What about me?" Sonic wined. He jumped just as the segment began to fall over and did a homing attack towards the group. His missed and fell to his doom below.  
  
"Oh well..." Shadow said. "Not a real loss..." They continued to the bottom of the stairs. Upon reaching the last step, they found Sonic sitting on it.  
  
"Took you guys long enough..." Sonic mumbled.  
  
"But, how... you fell and the screaming... and the pit of doom and..." Shadow's eyes turned to X's and he fell over.  
  
"Don't you know you can can't get hurt from falling from high places in Sonic games?" Everyone one though a moment and agreed it was true. They then turned and headed for the near bridge. The Prototype appeared behind them and let out a vicious roar. Shadow stopped at the started of the bridge and turned to face it while everyone else crossed it. Everyone turned around to watch Shadow face off with the Prototype.  
  
"Go back to the dark!!!" Shadow yelled. The Prototype whipped his face to the front of Shadow's and roared once more. "Eww..." Shadow said holding his nose. He then threw several boxes of tic-tacs in the monster's mouth.  
  
"Shadow!" Knuckles yelled. Shadow ignored him and shot his finger at the beast.  
  
"YOU CANNOT PASS," Shadow commanded. "THIS LINE!!!" Shadow took his finger and ran it across the dirt and started walked across the bridge. "We'll that fixed him..." Shadow said clapping hands together. He saw the horror struck faces of the Friendship and turned around to see what they were staring at. The Prototype took a step across the line and onto the bridge. "Hmm... Guys we're going to Plan B."  
  
"Not that!" Charmy yelled.  
  
"It's the only way!" Shadow said. Everyone stared on in the utmost horror. "One..." Shadow started. "Two...Three!"  
  
(At the same time...Note: Read both lines at the same time...)  
Shadow: "My Marriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia" Shadow sang badly.  
Friendship: "Oh Maria I love you girl, oh my Maria." They sang badly while snapping their fingers and bouncing to the beat.  
  
The ceiling began to crack from the loud singing and a stalactite began to break loose. Shadow opened his eyes to see the Prototype with his head between his front legs, trying to block out the bad singing.  
  
(Yep, you guessed it, they sing the second part to...)  
Shadow: "My Marriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia I love you!" Shadow sang badly some more.  
Friendship: "Oh Maria I love you girl, Maria I love you!" They sang badly some more.  
  
Suddenly, a stalactite crashed down in front of Shadow. They decide to stop singing, so you all can take out your earplugs... One half of the bridge shattered and collapsed, causing the Prototype to fall in the deep, dark, gloomy, creepy, scary, never-ending, large, deep (no wait, did that one already) pit. Shadow watched the Prototype fall in, roaring as he twirled downward. Then he turned around and faced the Friendship and held up a peace sign as they all cheered. Suddenly, you see the Prototype 'swimming' his way back up to the bridge. It reached out its long neck and bit Shadow's tail.  
  
"OUCH!!!" Shadow jumped and fell. He grabbed the bridge edge, but the surface was to slick from the powdery dust. "Help!" Shadow struggled, trying to grab a hold something as he slid farther down. Then he stops and looks at you plainly and shrugs his shoulders, then dives down into the pit.  
  
"SHADOW!!!" Sonic screamed.  
  
"Shadow?" Tails asked. He looked over to the bridge to see him gone. "SHADOW!!!"  
  
"SHADOW!!!" Charmy yelled.  
  
"SSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAADDDDDDOOOOOOOOWWWW" Knuckles said in slow motion, running with them to the edge of the bridge.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOWWWWWW"  
Everyone yelled. Sonic came running up to the edge last and looked down into the black pit.  
  
"SSHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!!!"  
Sonic screamed. Everyone took their fingers out of their ears as they saw badniks coming towards them. Knuckles grabbed Sonic, who was weeping on the floor and they all ran for their lives.  
  
"Slow Motion Time... YA!!!)  
They worked their way around the rest of the mine while being fired upon by badniks. Knuckles turned to looked behind him and bent over backwards to dodge a laser. The exit to mine drew closer, and closer, and closer, and until they... got closer, and now they... got closer, finally they... got closer...  
...  
...  
...  
Okay they're out now. The Friendship (minus Shadow) sat to-  
"Sure rub it in!" Sonic yelled. He started walking off, weeping uncontrollably... Anyways, they sat to rest and grieve over their lost friend.  
  
"Get them up, Espio... We must move out..." Knuckles ordered.  
  
"Give them a minute for Pete's sake!" Vector commanded. He was wearing a commander's hat.  
  
"By night, these hills will be covered by ice cream!" Knuckles countered. Everyone looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I mean Orcs... NO! Badniks, Badniks is correct... These hills will be covered by badniks... by night... Nightfall that is..." Espio rolled his eyes as he walked over to Tails and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Thanks..." Tails sniffed. Espio walked over to Charmy and saw that he too was in tears.  
  
"Did you know Shadow for long?" Espio asked.  
  
"No, it's not that... It's..." He looked down into his hands and began weeping uncontrollably. Espio peeked to see, only to reveal the broken Britney Spears CD." Espio fell over.  
  
"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled after him. Sonic was making his way down the hill. "Sonic come back!" Sonic stopped and turned around with the Chaotic Emerald in his hand and tears in his eyes. 


	31. Evil Girl

The Friendship (Minus Shadow)...  
  
"No!" Sonic yelled. He fell to his knees and began weeping.  
  
"Oh now you've done it!" Knuckles scolded. He walked over and comforted Sonic.  
  
"Sorry..." Sonic86 apologized. Anyway, they were making there way to the forest of spooky things until I mentioned that terrible incident.  
  
"Psst..." Tails said to Sonic86.  
  
"What, I'm telling a story..." I whispered.  
  
"We use the term 'Pillow Sniffers' as to relate to Shadow's death..." Tails explained, whispering as well.  
  
"Why the hell would you use that?" I asked.  
  
"Would you think of that as Shadow's death?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well, Sonic doesn't seem to so we use that." By this time Sonic was all better and ready to continue. They ventured into the forest of spooky things and proceeded cautiously through the forest.  
  
"Why do they call if the forest of creepy things?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It's the forest of spooky things and they call it because spooky things happen." Charmy explained.  
  
"Like what?" Tails asked.  
  
"They say there is a evil, annoying and obsessive girl that speaks to people with her mind."  
  
"That's silly..." Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic..." A sudden female voice entered his mind. "Soooooniiic..." Sonic continued walking as if nothing was happening. "SONIC!!!" The voice screamed.  
  
"Okay, I'm here..." Sonic responded.  
  
"Okay... You bring evil with you..." The voice whispered.  
  
"That's it? You bothered me for that?!" Sonic yelled. The rest of the Friendship (minus - I mean 'Pillow Sniffers') was staring at Sonic with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You okay Sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
"Great!" Sonic got a big grin on his face and began marching in front of the group.  
  
"Didn't take him long to forget Shadow's death, did he?" Tails said. Suddenly, he realized what he said and covered his own mouth. Sonic stopped and slowly turned around. Everyone watched in horror, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
"You've done it now Tails..." Knuckles said. As Sonic's face came into view, it revealed sadness and tears in his eyes. Then he began to cry with tears flying out of his eyes like a fountain. Suddenly, animals came out of nowhere holding guns to everyone's head.  
  
"Not the kindest creatures of the forest, are they?" Charmy said  
  
"Sonic cried so loud, we could have shot him with our hands tied behind our backs..." Mighty the Armadillo said. He walked up to Knuckles with a grin on his face.  
  
"Mighty, Nous avons besoin de vos chaussettes... (Mighty, we need your socks...)" Knuckles said. Mighty looked at him strangely. Knuckles looked in his little French booklet. "Oh... Aide... (Help...) Nous avons besoin de votre aide... (We need your help...) Sorry..."  
  
"Venir... (Come...)" Mighty commanded. "La maîtresse souhaite vous voir (The mistress wishes to see you.)" The Friendship (minus 'Pillow Sniffers'...) followed them into deep forest of spooky things...  
  
(Later, when it was getting dark...)  
The mistress, they call here, stood before The Friendship (minus Shadow) - uh I mean... oops.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!" Knuckles yelled. Everyone turned to Sonic, but was surprised to see he didn't lose it this time.  
  
"It's okay guys..." Sonic sniffed. "I think I can stand the pain now. Knuckles placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder and nodded his head in approval. Suddenly, tears filled Sonic's eyes and began to bawl. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Shadow is not with you..." The mistress spoke. This caused Sonic to cry out even more.  
  
"Sure lady! Make it worse!" Tails scolded.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow... A great, big, deep, dark pit..." The mistress continued.  
  
"How... *sniff* how do you know that?" Sonic choked.  
  
"I have foreseen it..." The mistress removed her veil to show her face.  
  
"GASP!!!" They all gasped.  
  
"It's true!!! It's the evil, annoying and obsessive girl!!!" Sonic yelled. Then he proceeded to scream like a little schoolgirl. The mistress is none other than...  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! You're reading another sentence to stall you. Now you never know... until now...  
  
Amy... She was glared at Sonic and then continued down to great them.  
  
"Hey guys, long time no see..." Amy said.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject!" Sonic said, pointing at Amy and still clutching onto Knuckles head. "How did you know Shadow fell into the deep, dark pit?"  
  
"Easy..." She pulled out a large deck of tarot cards and drew the first one. "See?" The picture on the card was Shadow and the Prototype falling with the debris of the shattered bridge into the deep, dark pit.  
  
"Oh..." Sonic said. Knuckles grabbed Sonic and pulled him of his head.  
  
"Well, why don't you stay and rest here for the night..." Vector began to break down into tears as Amy spoke.  
  
"Don't worry you are protected here for..." The words seemed to drift away from Sonic's mind. "Sonic..." He heard in his head. "The one who has seen the head!"  
  
(Later...)  
Knuckles and Vector sat at a table playing duel monsters.  
  
"I call out Celtic Guardian!" Knuckles placed the card on the table. "And I end my turn by placing one card on the field.  
  
"I draw..." Vector stated. "I place Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode and he attacks Celtic Guardian!"  
  
"I counter with this!" Knuckles flipped over the card he had placed on his last turn, revealing the trap card, Reinforcements. "Reinforcements increases Celtic Guardian attack power to 1900, destroying Gearfried the Iron Knight and deducts 100 from your Life Points!"   
  
Vector - 0800  
Knuckles - 1500  
  
Vector glared at him as he place his card in the graveyard. Knuckles drew a card form his deck and stared at his hand.  
  
"I sacrifice Celtic Guardian and Mystical Elf to summon the DARK MAGICIAN!!!" Knuckles slammed the card on the table. "And he attacks your Life Points directly!"  
  
Vector - 0000  
Knuckles - 1500  
  
"I win..." Knuckles said with a wide smile, but noticed that Vector was in tears. "You okay? It's only a game..."  
  
"It's just as she said." Vector said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Amy, I heard her voice in my mind... She said I do not have the strength to become a duelist..."  
  
"Sure you can..." Knuckles sat down next to him. "You just have to believe in the heart of the cards."  
  
"It been so long so I could believe anything..." Vector stared straight ahead. 


	32. Look Into the Dish

"Shadow!" Sonic awoke with a start and fell off the bed. "Oww..." As he looked up, he noticed Amy waking by. He watched for a minute or so and then went back to bed.  
  
"Sonic!" Amy whispered nudging him. "Follow me..."  
  
"No Amy..." Sonic whispered back, placing his head underneath his pillow.  
  
"You're coming with me now!" Amy almost yelled. She shoved her hand underneath the pillow and heard Sonic yelp in pain. He sat up glaring at her as he held his hand over his eye. "Serves you right..." Amy then grabbed his ear and started dragging him behind her.  
  
(Later, after a long walk...)  
Amy stopped in front of a large stone about half as tall as her. She let go of Sonic's ear, who was crossing arms, and walked over to the small fountain. Sonic got up and looked over to her.  
  
"I'm here now, what do you want?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I brought you here to show you this..." Amy looked at the pan sitting upon the stone.  
  
"A pan!?" Sonic said loudly.  
  
"It shows things of the past... Things that are... And some things of the future..." Amy walked over and filled the pan with water. "What do you see?"  
  
"My reflection..." Sonic said sadly. Amy now stood next to him.  
  
"Look... harder..." She touched the water with her finger and Sonic peered into the pan. The ripples changed Sonic's reflection and Shadow's face appeared. "He lives in you..." Sonic's eyes began to fill with tears. Suddenly, clouds be began to form above them.  
  
"Simba..." A deep voice echoed.  
  
"Um... It's Sonic..." A lion came into view looking down at them.  
  
"Oh... Sorry, wrong cloud..." As he left another form took shape.  
  
"Sonic..." Shadow's voiced echoed.  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic's voice became louder. He could now see Shadow glowing in the dark clouds.  
  
"Sonic... You are my... uh, friend..." Shadow began.  
  
"Really?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yes, now shut up... You are the rightful bearer of the Chaotic Emerald.  
  
"No..." Sonic pleaded.  
  
"Yes..." Shadow argued.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"LOOK!!! I'm on a cloud card right now, so I don't time to argue. You are the one who must destroy the Chaotic Emerald. It is your destiny..." Shadow faded back into the clouds as they withered from view. Sonic fell to his knees, still staring up at the sky.  
  
"I know what it is you saw..." Amy spoke up. Sonic looked down to see her holding a tarot card in front of him. He flipped it over in her hand to reveal a picture of him looking at the clouds with Shadow standing in them.  
  
"What if I gave you the one emerald?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Sonic giving me jewelry?!" Amy looks at you and places her hands on her cheeks. Sonic held out his hand with the Chaotic Emerald resting upon it. "Oh, the temptation..." Amy reached her hand out, drawing closer to Sonic. She now stood in front of him and nearly touching the emerald.  
  
"ALL THE WORLD SHALL ME, THE BEAUTIFUL AMY ROSE!!! EVEN YOU SONIC AND YOU SHALL BECOME MY LOVE SLAVE FOREVER AND THERE BE NO END TO OUR LOVE!!!" Amy yelled staring at Sonic inattentively.  
  
"I can't tell which is worse... Giving her the emerald or taking it to Angel Island and destroying it." Sonic said. He sat there in thought while Amy was calming herself. "Nope can't seem to see which is worse."  
  
"Give it to me!" Amy jumped and Sonic and grabbed the little baggy.  
  
"Hey that's mine!" Sonic yelled trying to free it from her hands.  
  
"But don't you want to love me?" Amy asked.  
  
"Let me think about that... No!" Sonic ripped it from her grasp.  
  
"Your so mean!" Amy stomped off. Sonic then returned to his bed and fell back asleep. 


	33. Doesn't Eggman Have Small Parts in This ...

(Meanwhile back at the ARK...)  
"NOBODY LOVES ME!!!" Eggman cried. He slammed his face down on the desk. "Do you know how long it's been since we last saw the Great Dr. Eggman in this story?!"  
  
"Approximately seven chapters ago..." An E-100 machine answered. It was Beta.  
  
"Yes this is so cruel! I used to have to big roles, the evil doctor who'll take over the world, but noooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Beta rolled his eyes. "But that's why I created you Beta... Yes, you and you brethren shall avenge me. I want you to bring me Sonic and Tails alive. The rest you can kill, murder, smother, crush or whatever."  
  
"Yes... Sir..." Beta saluted him and left.  
  
Isn't this a short chapter?  
  
"What?!" Eggman yelled. "No! Please stay longer... I need a bigger part in this story! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" 


	34. Amy's Star

Now that the Friendship (Pillow Sniffers) was now rested, they started down the river in two boats. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in one and Espio, Charmy, Berry and Pepper in the other. Amy and her minions (so to speak) watched them set off. As Sonic's fell upon her he thought:  
  
"I hope I never see her again for the rest of my life..." Sonic then remembered the gift she gave him. He took it out and admired it.  
  
"Our brightest star..." Amy's voice was going through his mind. "A light when all other lights go out... And don't forget to recharge it everyday." The image of Amy giving him a glow-the-dark flashed through his mind.  
  
"Sonic! What are you doing?!" Tails shouted. Sonic was leaning over the boat with his head in the water. Tails pulled him back into the boat. Sonic began coughing up water.  
  
"Thanks Tails... I was running out of air..." Sonic said.  
  
"What were you doing?" Tails asked.  
  
"I can't get Amy's annoying voice out of my head. I was trying to drowned it out."  
  
"I heard that!" Amy's voiced boomed through Sonic's mind.  
  
"There is it again!" Sonic slammed his head underwater again. Tails sweatdropped.  
  
Are these chapters getting shorter? 


	35. Great Scenery

Author's Notes: Hey! You're not supposed to be reading these! Since you are anyway, -_- I'm doing this story of the movie... This means that the chapter breaks are in the same place. So I was putting Chapter breaks on my notes and noticed that this chapter is all scenery... Well, you really can't see scenery in text so I had to comprimise. Thank You... And stop reading my notes...  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwweeeee!" Tails admired the scenery.  
  
"Check out that tree!" Sonic pointed at one along the shore.  
  
"What about it?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"It so... Leafy!" Knuckles and Tails fell over.  
  
----------  
  
The E-100 series, headed by Beta swept through the forest, searching for their prey...  
  
"Grr!" Beta said.  
  
----------  
  
"This place looks like New Zealand..." Espio pointed out.  
  
"Well of course it does..." Charmy said.  
  
"Where do think we get all this cool scenery?" Pepper asked.  
  
"Yeah! What he said, only with more enthusiasm!" Berry added. Espio sweatdropped.  
  
----------  
  
"Grr!" Said Beta.  
  
"Rrrr!" said one E-100 unit.  
  
----------  
  
"Hey guys! Look!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles and Tails turned around to face Sonic. "I can hold my breath until I turn blue!" Sonic sucked in a bunch of air and began to hold it. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other with one eyebrow raised.  
  
----------  
  
"Grr!" Beta said.  
  
"Rrr!" Another bot said.  
  
"Moo!" All the robots stopped and turned to the one that said it. "I mean... Raaarrr!" Then they started off again.  
  
----------  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Pepper yelled.  
  
"Yaaahooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Berry said flying past him. The two chao were jumping on a trampoline.  
  
"Will you guys stop that?! You're going to get hurt or something." Charmy said.  
  
"But it's fun!" Pepper said, bouncing up again. Pepper came down the same time as Berry on the trampoline. The force from both of them sent them flying higher than they normally bounce.  
  
"We're going to miss! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Berry yelled. They fell through the boat, making a large hole in it.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Espio said. Water began to shoot up and fill the boat. Charmy and Espio grabbed buckets to empty the water out.  
  
"Hey Knux!" Charmy yelled. The other boat was close to them.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Can you lend a hand?"  
  
"Uh... No! We have our own problem." Sonic was still holding his breath and was no longer blue, but purple. Knuckles and Tails have been trying to get him to stop, but as you can see, no success so far.  
  
Berry and Pepper climbed back into the boat.  
  
"See I told you!" Charmy scolded.  
  
"Berry we're being scolded!" Pepper said.  
  
"Gasp!" Berry gasped. The two chao began to cry extremely loudly.  
  
"Now see what you did?" Espio scolded.  
  
"Now I'm being scolded..." Charmy began to cry as well. Espio eye began to twitch.  
  
"oooooOOOOOOoooooo" Pepper awed. "Your eye was twitching..."  
  
"So..." Espio said.  
  
"Don't you know what the means?" Berry said. "First your eye begins to twitch, then your hands and soon your whole body and then the next thing you know, you're in a psychiatric ward taking medication for chicken pox!!!" Berry then screamed like he was being stabbed. Espio and Charmy sweatdropped. 


	36. To Make Camp and Get Chicken

The boats traveled very far... A waterfall came into view... or was it two waterfalls, no one, maybe it was two... It doesn't matter.  
  
The two boats took up the shore. The Friendship (-minus Shadow) got...  
  
"Uh-oh..." Knuckles said. Everyone turned to Sonic and waited. He got out of the boat and looked at them.  
  
"What?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh Nothing..." Tails said.  
  
They set up camp along the shore while they waited.  
  
"We'll wait 'til it's dark and then move out..." Knuckles explained to Espio. "Then we have darkness to cover us. Oh Yeah, that's da masta plan..."  
  
"You know... I really don't like this place..." Espio said. "I feel something dark is near..." He looked down to see a Pepper burnt to a black crisp.  
  
"...pain..." Pepper coughed.  
  
"Well, there's your dark feeling..." Knuckles said to Espio. "What happened?"  
  
"We tried to start the fire." Pepper explained.  
  
"Vector hasn't come back with the firewood yet." Espio said.  
  
"So that's what we were missing..." Pepper began to walk off. "Hey Berry! We need firewood!"  
  
"Oh! That explains it!" Berry called back.  
  
"Is it me? Or they getting as dumb as Sonic?" Espio asked.  
  
"Where is Sonic anyway?" Knuckles and Espio looked around. Sonic was nowhere to be found. "Did we finally lose him?"  
  
"I hope so..." Espio answered.  
  
"Wanna go to the KFC down the road?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
Sonic walked along the ground constructed of the brown, fallen leaves. As he took each step, the crunch, crunch echoed out into the forest.  
  
"Will you stop crunching on those leaves?!" Vector yelled. Sonic stopped and turned to him. Vector was holding some sticks and large pieces of wood.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Getting firewood... you shouldn't be wondering off. I want to take that emerald from you and use it later to inflict pain on who crosses me... Um, forget you heard that..."  
  
"Okay..." Sonic's eyes went blank and a clicking noise could be heard from inside his skull. "Done."  
  
"Okay?" Vector paused. The word 'PAUSE' began blinking slowly in front of you... Vector unpaused and started towards Sonic. "On second thought, I'll take it now."  
  
"Take what?"  
  
"The Chaotic Emerald!" Vector yelled.  
  
"Oh..." Vector got closer and closer and closer. Closer than the closest of close. "Wait a minute... You can't have it!"  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"You are not yourself!"  
  
"Yes I am, I'm Vector!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Sonic..."  
  
"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.  
  
"Hold the phone..." Vector pulled his hand from Sonic's and jumped on him, trying to get the emerald. As he struggled with Vector, Sonic pulled it out and used Chaos Control.  
  
"Aha!" Sonic yelled triumphantly. "See how go you are when you're as slow as dirt!" Sonic began kicking Vector around the ground and laugh menacingly:  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sonic demonstrated. Then he took off into the forest.  
  
He climbed up into an old ruin and leaned up against a shattered wall. A glow seemed to come behind him. He turned around and looked over the wall. Gerald's face was watching him.  
  
"Staring contest..." he said.  
  
"Ready... Set... GO!" Sonic yelled. Both their heads shot forward with wide-eyes staring at each other. And so they stared and they stared and they stared and they stared and they stared and they stared and they stared...  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
And they stared and they stared and they stared and they stared and they stared... Sonic's eye began to twitch. It twitched again and suddenly he blinked.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sonic feel to his knees in defeat.  
  
"Muahahahahahahahaha!" Gerald laughed, again showing a demonstration of laughing menacingly. Sonic backed up and fell of the ruin. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Sonic realized he did not land on the ground, but on Knuckles.  
  
"Will you please get off me?" Knuckles asked. Sonic hopped off him. Knuckles got up to reveal a smash bowl and chicken lying on the ground. "Should've went with Espio..." Knuckles sighed.  
  
"I take it you were going to eat those?" Sonic said.   
  
"It's okay..." Knuckles sighed.  
  
"There was something I was going to tell you, but I forgot..." Sonic thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! It was horrible!" Sonic grabbed him by the arms. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Vector tried to take the emerald."  
  
"Where is the emerald?!" Knuckles said seriously. Sonic backed away. He still had it in his hand.  
  
"Knuckles..." The emerald whispered. Knuckles eyes focused on the emerald. He drew closer to Sonic reaching his hand out for it. Then he closed Sonic's hand over it.  
  
"Naaaw! My love for the Master Emerald is more powerful..." Knuckles said.  
  
"Good... I thought I was going to have to kick your ass if you tried to take it..." Sonic said, chuckling. Knuckles looked up at Sonic glaring. Then he put on his metal shovel gloves. He began to walk toward Sonic. "Now Knuckles... Let's not be hasty now. I realize I made you drop your chicken and proved that I'm a better fighter, but we don't need to resort to-AAH!!!" Knuckles swung at Sonic's face, but Sonic ducked. A crashing of metal came from behind him. Sonic turned to see that Knuckles hit an E-100 series robot.  
  
"Run Sonic!" Knuckles commanded. More 100 series were emerging from the forest. "Go!" Sonic dashed through the forest, running for his very life. Knuckles walked towards them, tightening his gloves and began destroying the oncoming enemy. 


	37. The Battle

Sonic ran for his life through the forest. Dodging branches and- CRASH!! Never mind.  
  
"Owie!" Sonic rubbed his head and looked up at the branch now broken in two. He heard the clanking the machinery as the enemy searched nearby. Sonic looked around as he hide behind a tree.  
  
"Psst!" Sonic looked over to see Berry and Pepper. They motioned to come over and hide with them in the bushes. Sonic shook his head.  
  
"Why won't he come?" Pepper asked.  
  
"He's leaving..." Berry explained.  
  
"No he's not! He has the emerald!"  
  
"Yes he is!" Berry said a little louder.  
  
"Is not!" Pepper said loudly.  
  
"Is too!" Berry yelled. The E-100 series looked in their direction and spotted them. They started towards them.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!" Berry went to speak, but spotted the E-100 series behind Pepper. "Well, don't we know who won this argument now don't we?" Berry pointed behind him. Pepper turned around to see a wall of E-100 models staring at them.  
  
"Get them!" Commanded Beta.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They screamed. They dash away with the 100 series close behind. Sonic saw this opportunity to slip away unnoticed.  
  
"Why the hell are you chasing us for?" Berry yelled.  
  
"That blue bastard has the emerald, not us!" Pepper explained. But the robots ignored them and continued they're pursuit. Vector appeared out of nowhere and began to fight off the enemy. Berry and Pepper sat down to rest while Vector did all the work.  
  
"There ya go! Yeah! Give it to him!" Berry cheered.  
  
"Let em' have it! 'Sock' it to him!" Pepper added.  
  
"'Sock' it to him?" Vector looked at them. Berry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
BANG!!!  
CLANK!!!  
CRASH!!!  
SHATTER!!!  
  
"You know..." Knuckles said to himself. "If it's the 100 series, shouldn't they're be only a hundred of these." Punched another robot, destroying it.  
  
"CHARGE!!!" Charmy and Espio came running around the corner, ready to help fight, but all there was is a pile of scrap metal.  
  
"Hey guys, just finishing up here..." Knuckles said.  
  
"We would have been here earlier, but Charmy had to take one of his brilliant shortcuts..." Espio explained.  
  
"Hey we got here didn't we?" Charmy yelled.  
  
HONK! HONK!  
  
The three looked around curiously.  
  
"I don't remember a diesel truck being in the story..." Espio said.  
  
(Just then... this is starting to sound like those comic book timelines...)  
  
HONK! HONK!  
  
Vector was honking a horn to a G.U.N. truck as he continued to fight off the enemy. Vector jumped onto the hood and took advantage of the fight.   
  
"Yeah! Kick they're sorry arses!" Berry yelled. The two chao were sitting on tractor-trailer, eating popcorn.  
  
"GASP! You cursed, Berry!" Pepper said.  
  
"You did too!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"You said 'blue bastard' when we were being chased."  
  
"That was a life or death situation ya know."  
  
"Oh shut up and pass the popcorn..." Pepper gave the bowl to Berry and they continued to watch the fight... live.  
  
Beta came over the hill, holding a crossbow in his cold, robotic hand. (That was deep, huh?) He held it up and aimed at Vector.  
  
"It's so suspenseful..." Berry said.  
  
"Do you think he'll pull the trigger?" Pepper asked.  
  
"Shh! Watch and find out..." The two chao's eyes got bigger and bigger and then... (BANG!!!) They're eyes filled with tears. "He killed Old Yeller." The movie ended and they put the portable DVD player away.  
  
"This fight is more interesting though..." Pepper wiped his eyes. They looked up just in time to see an arrow pass by and strike Vector.  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIEEEEEE!!!" Vector said wide-eyed. Vector got back up and began to fight again. Beta loaded another arrow and fired it, striking Vector again.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Berry and Pepper yelled. They jumped off the tractor-trailer and tried to beat up the enemy, but they were grabbed and taken away.  
  
"Come back here with them!" Vector destroyed robots as he made his way to them.   
  
"Help Vector!" Berry cried. Vector heard the click of the crossbow and dodged the next arrow coming.  
  
"HA! Missed!" He pointed at Beta. Beta shot another before Vector could react. "AAAHHHHHH!!! IT'S IN THE EYE!!! IT'S IN THE EYE!!!" Vector ran around in circles screaming like a 5-year-old girl. Beta shot another arrow, striking Vector in the leg. He fell down and became quiet.  
  
"Target... eliminated..." Beta said.  
  
"HA! Still alive." Beta shot another arrow, and another and another...  
  
(5 Hours Later...)  
"Could you stop shooting me with that please? I can't stand the pain much longer..." Vector asked. He was full of millions of arrows.  
  
"This is my last arrow... It should kill you..." Beta said. Vector rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, don't think so. I do have a death scene. Duh!" Beta raised the crossbow and aimed for his forehead. "Which seems really short at this point..." Suddenly, Knuckles came out of nowhere and knocked Beta out of the way.  
  
"Have no fear! Knuckles is here!" Knuckles announced.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Vector yelled angrily.  
  
"I... took a shortcut..."  
  
"Oh... Okay." Beta shot missiles at Knuckles, but he dodged them. "Oh, I'm not good enough for missiles... Sure, we'll just shoot Vector full of arrows for a nice painful death.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Beta and Knuckles yelled. Knuckles charged and slammed his fist into Beta's metal body. His fist went through it and out the back.  
  
"Hahaha! It doesn't hurt... I'm a robot." Beta said.  
  
"Eww, your gross!" Knuckles punched Beta's head, knocking it off. "I win!"  
  
"Not so fast..." Beta's head said.  
  
"I think I'm going to barf." Suddenly, the G.U.N. truck drove by, running over Beta's head. "There I feel better now..." 


	38. Vector Long but Apparently Short Death S...

Knuckles walked over to Vector, who was lying on the ground.  
  
"We're here!" Charmy and Espio said as they emerged from the bushes.  
  
"Your ability to show up late is uncanny..." Knuckles said.  
  
"Thanks... I think..." Charmy said.  
  
"Knuckles..." Vector grabbed his shoulder. "They took the little ones... The little ones, they took them..."  
  
"Shhhhhhhh..." Knuckles said quietly.  
  
"Listen to me... They took the little ones... The LITTLE ONES..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"No you don't know, you weren't there! They took them! THE LITTLE ONES!!!" Vector yelled.   
  
"Vector, calm down."  
  
"THE LITTLE ONES!!!" Knuckles smacked him in the face.  
  
"I... uh... di..." Vector began to cry. "It's all my fault!"  
  
"What is?" Knuckles said.  
  
"I tried to take the emerald from Sonic..." Vector said through his tears.  
  
"Gasp! Why you little..." Knuckles began to beat the crap out of him. Charmy and Espio ran over and pulled him off Vector. Knuckles fought back, foaming at the mouth.  
  
"Knuckles!" Espio yelled. "Get a hold of yourself!" Espio shook his shoulders. Knuckles calmed down wiped the foam off his face.  
  
"Thanks... I been wanting to do that since Sonic told me it awhile ago..." Knuckles said.  
  
"Is he dead?" Charmy asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Knuckles said. They looked at Vector from a distance, seeing if he was moving.  
  
"Go poke him with a stick or something..." Espio grabbed a stick and poked Vector in the side.  
  
"Yup... Dead as a doornail." Espio observed. The last three left the area and headed back to camp... 


	39. Epilogue or is it?

The G.U.N. truck pulled up to the camp sight. The driver door opened and Sonic hopped out. He looked around and saw the two boats bobbing in the water. He remembered the conversation Shadow and he had once had.  
  
(Strings on a Harp are played...)  
  
"Sonic! Step on my foot again and I'll throw you off this cliff." Shadow yelled.  
  
"I step on your foot it! I stepped on Knuckles!" Sonic yelled back.  
  
"No, actually that was Shadow's." Knuckles cut in.  
  
"SHADDUP!!!" Sonic and Shadow yelled at the same time.  
  
"If your shoes were so damn big, I would have more foot room!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"They are not big!" Shadow was taken back. "They're just a slight larger to hold the skate engines."  
  
"Well, if you weren't so slow, you wouldn't need skate engines now would you? Who's the ultimate life form now, eh?!" Shadow jumped on Sonic and started punching him in the face. Knuckles walked over and pulled Shadow off Sonic.  
  
"We're supposed to be protecting him, not beating the crap out of him." Knuckles said coolly.  
  
"I don't care, let just tear one limb of him." Shadow said, reaching his arms out to Sonic.  
  
Sonic suddenly snapped back to reality. He got into the boat and cast off from the shore. He knew he was doing the right thing, even if it was advice from Amy.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Her voice! IT BURNS!!!" Sonic stuck his head under the water to drown out her voice.  
  
"Sonic!" Sonic pulled his head out of the water to see Tails running up to the side of the river. "Wait for me!"  
  
"You can't come with me!" Sonic said.  
  
"Yes I can..." Tails started walking through the water to get to Sonic. "You can watch...ACK! I stepped on a piece of glass!" Tails fell into the water and didn't return to the surface.  
  
"Must be a trick... He'll come up for air..." Sonic said to himself. He rested his head on the side of the boat as he waited. "Any time now..." Sonic looked at his watch. "Yup, he'll be up any second..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Sonic reached down in and pulled Tails out of the water.  
  
"HA! I knew you'd pull me onto the boat." Tails said.  
  
"Why you little..." Sonic shoved Tails off the boat.  
  
"Hey! But I really want to go..." Tails wined.  
  
"Really, really?" Tails nodded. "Okay..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"NO!" Tails eyes began to fill with tears as he stared at Sonic. "Come on don't look at me like that..." Tails lip began to quiver.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Tails wined.  
  
"Oh alright..." Sonic sighed.  
  
"YAY!" Tails yelled as he hoped on board.  
  
(Later...)  
  
"Uh... Who brought Vector's body?" Charmy asked. They had just got back to the camp.  
  
"I thought you brought it?" Espio said.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I took care it..." Knuckles said. Espio and Charmy saw the forest ablaze over Knuckles shoulder.  
  
"Okay..." Charmy said. They walked over to the last remaining boat and started gathering weapons. "One of the boats is missing."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious..." Knuckles said rolling his eyes.  
  
"We should follow..." Espio said.  
  
"No..." Knuckles ordered. "I have a feeling that Sonic has to do this alone..." They stood there in long silence, listening to the animals run for their lives as the forest burnt to the ground.  
  
"So..." Espio said.  
  
"So..." Charmy said as well. "The Friendship has failed..."  
  
"It's a pity, I really liked having you as a friend." Espio said.  
  
"Not our Friendship! The one made to protect Sonic and the emerald!"  
  
"Oh..." Espio scratched his head. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Let go kick some robot @$$!" Knuckles said. The three took what they could carry lightly and ventured on to stop Eggman's forces.  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
Sonic and Tails had reached the top a grassy hill overlooking miles of land.  
  
"Oh man..." Sonic wined.  
  
"No one said this was going to be easy..." Tails said.  
  
"Easy is as easy does..." Sonic said. "We'll, at least you're with me..."  
  
"Glad to be here..." Tails slapped Sonic on the back as they started down the hill.  
  
"You know what?" Sonic asked.  
  
"What?" Tails responded.  
  
"I should write a book about all this..."  
  
"A book?"  
  
"Yeah, about everything that's happened that has to do with this adventure."  
  
"Who'd want to read about you trying to save the Earth by destroying The Chaotic Emerald?" They stopped abruptly and looked at you. (Fades to black...)  
  
That's it for this story, everybody! Thank you all for reading. I had a fun time writing it and I hope you all had fun reading it. It's probably as funny as I thought it would be, but they say that the biggest critic of work is the creator. Remember, your reviews do matter.  
  
Good news, LoTE is up! Here is the link:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1526833 


	40. Huh? I thought it was over

What's this? Friendship of the Emeralds was updated and now has 40 chapters? Is their some bizarre conclusion to the story? Is Sonic86 continuing on with the 3 part series? What did I have for lunch 2 weeks ago?  
  
Well I have a lot of answers!!! (yay...)  
  
Yes, in response to all those reviews, wondering if the 2nd and 3rd fic is going to be made. I'm back from Arizona with fresh, new stuff. Now all I need is the Two Towers DVD to come out and my parents to buy it so I can put it all together. (Parents? Yes, if you haven't read my bio, then you might want to take a glance at it. You could say it was an autobiography...) Anyways, please be patient until then. Thank You and I'm glad that some enjoyed reading this fic...  
  
P.S.  
  
I'll post a URL to the 2nd fic when I get it up. TTFN! (TaTa For Now!) 


End file.
